The Apprentice of Bellatrix Lestrange
by D6 Doc
Summary: For years, Ryan Xienen has served under Bellatrix Lestrange as a secret from the Wizarding World but as the First Wizarding War rages on, and Ryan learns of his mysterious past and the curses that haunt him, Ryan's loyalty will be tested to the limit. Evil is everywhere. When the lines are drawn, and the shadows still remain around his master, which side will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

MARCH 18th 1973 – The city of Skrit in North Africa

The drowning noises and the small environment of the passing customers casually walking through the Skrit marketplace was the perfect shield for the young thief. He had been scouting the target for about an hour now, just waiting for the opportunity to make his move. The target was a young woman in a beautiful, black robe that looked like it had cost more money than the thief could ever have imagined. Two men in similar attire has been accompanying her all day, which made the thief's goal that much more difficult...but the thief was good. He was good at his craft after years of experience on Skrit's streets. He eyed the woman's satchel at her side. A small group of people began to move in front of the path of the woman and her associates. The thief was agile enough to move through the crowd and slice the harness of the woman's satchel before the crowd would make it impossible for the thief to escape. He heard the shrill scream of the woman to her two bodyguards and made haste down a close alley way. The two dark robed men chased down the alley with their wands in hand. They searched enclosed alley diligently for the thief but to no avail. Once the men had left the alley in defeat, a broken crate that was pitched up against the stone wall of the building to the left of the alley began to mold into a young man with jet black hair and bright green eyes. The young man took a deep breath of relaxation before giving a large smile of success at the sight of his new prize. He wrapped the cut end of the harness around the rope where his belt should be that was holding up the rags he had been wearing for weeks at this point. He secured the stolen satchel right next to the wand he had stolen years prior from a passing wizard. Although he had never been formally trained in magic, he had learned several tricks to escape from sticky situations that he frequently would find himself in. He made sure everything was secure on his make shift belt before sliding into a passing group of people and out of sight. The young thief's name is Ryan Xienen.

Ryan made his way to the abandoned building which he had recognized as home for as long as he could remember. He entered the hole on the side of the building that he uses as shelter. A broken and dirty cot lay in the corner of the room surrounded by various bags and containers that carry the prizes he has accumulated over the years. He flopped down and adjusted himself accordingly. He cut the stolen satchel from his side and opened it for inspection.

He found several different assorted make up products that he tossed aside before opening up the coin purse. His eyes widened at the sight of a couple hundred gold coins with the British Ministry of Magic insignia carved on their faces. He smiled at the symbol as it reminded him of the life he had a long time ago. Ryan let out a small cheer as he counted each coin in his head. His golden trance was interrupted as an older man knocked on the wall outside the hole in the wall and entered much to Ryan's surprise.

"Hello, Piree" Ryan greeted.

The man Ryan referred to as Piree's eyes shifted to the gold in Ryan's lap. Piree was in no mood for a friendly conversation.

"Ryan, I've been patient with you." said Piree. "I have been waiting for months now for the money you owe me and I am through with you dodging me. I came by here every day this week and couldn't find any trace of you"

Ryan stood to his feet and raised the coin purse to his head, "I've been busy trying to get your money, Piree, and as you can see I have it right here."

"It's too late for that now." scoffed Piree.

Ryan's ears perked up at the disdainful tone in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Without response or warning, Piree had whipped his wand from his robe and sneered: _"_ _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ryan fell to the ground face first with his nose smashing hard against the stone floor. He tried his best to reach to his wand but the body binding curse had already taken effect and Ryan was defenseless. He felt someone pull upwards on his right shoulder which flipped him over to come face to face with not only Piree but two men he recognized as working for Skrit slavers. Piree crouched down next to Ryan and pulled the coin purse from Ryan's paralyzed fingers.

"Sorry it had to come to this, Ryan." Piree whispered unapologetically into his ear. Piree than turned to the slavers. The larger one of the two thanked him and handed him a bag that Ryan had no doubt would be money to help sate Piree's greedy lust for gold. Piree looked down at Ryan again before walking out of sight. The larger slaver then walks over to Ryan's head and in a sudden red light that illuminates from his wand, Ryan is knocked out cold.

All of Ryan's senses felt blurred as he awakes several hours later.

He couldn't tell where he was at but he could hear a crowd of voices a couple dozen yards behind him. As his vision began to adjust he realizes that his hands are tied together behind his back. Ryan's head feels about ten pounds heavier as it pulsates with pain coming form the left side of his forehead. He slides his bottom around to face the dozens of voices to see a large stage curtain in front of him with a line of homeless in Skrit, chained together, lined up behind the curtain away from the audience. He was at a slave auction.

One of the slavers who Ryan recognizes as one of his captors from earlier sees Ryan awake and motions two men to pull him to his feet. Ryan struggles with the men but his 17 year old frame is no match for these two.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ryan protested but the slaver who captured him waves his wand near Ryan's face which brings him to complete silence. The slaver looks to his men and orders them to bring Ryan on stage.

Ryan is blinded at first as a large ball of magical light is shown over the stage in a kind of spotlight for the audience to see. There are many more people than what Ryan had anticipated but all of them he recognized as part of the upper-class of Skrit. Ryan's face turned pitch white as several recognized him from years of thieving in the marketplace. A wizard wearing a black robe and curly mustache took stage and pressed the tip of his wand to his mouth like a microphone.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to your auction tonight. This truly is a wonderfully unique night we have upon us due to the out pour of guests from other Wizarding countries all around the world!" bellowed the auctioneer. "We here in Skrit are separate from any Ministry of Magic and any of the laws they set, which makes us the only Wizarding government in the world that allows the purchase of human slaves and we appreciate all of our clientele!"

Ryan scoffed with a slight smile. _I hate this damn city_ he thought to himself.

"But, let's not just dwell on the pleasantries, let us begin with the auction!" The crowd applauded as the auctioneer prepared to begin. "Our first specimen is from pure-blood status. He is a little over two meters tall, 17 years old, and is perfect for any hard labor you may require of him. No physical problems at all except a slight imperfection in his right eye. We'll start the bid at 200"

Ryan smirked again. He could never seen out of his right eye as clear as his left due to an accident during his birth. _They really did do their homework. Those bastards just better of not touched me...and what the hell? I'm worth a lot more than 200_

A member of the audience raised their illuminated wand: "200!"

Another raised their wand as well: "250!"

The auctioneer smiled and pressed his wand back to his mouth: "Current bid is 250! Any other offers out there?"

Immediately, an old witch raised her wand: "350!"

The original bidder than yelled out "400!"

Ryan just stood there in silence, being forced to watch as rich noblemen fought over who would take him home and then found it ironic. For years, he'd stolen from the rich and now he's about to have his entire life stolen from the exact same people. Ryan had been too lost in his own thought to hear the current bid but the auctioneer began to speak once more.

"If nobody else wants to raise the bid at 475, then I think the young slave here is officia-!

Before being able to finish his sentence, a loud, shrill voice screamed from the back row of the audience: "1000!"

Every member of the auction turned their heads to see Ryan's new master who had just offered five times as much as the original bid. The auctioneer was at a loss for words but a smile creeped upon his mustached face and let out a cheerful "SOLD! To the young witch in the back! Come up and greet your new servant"

Ryan was unable to see the face of the witch who had just bought him due to the glare of the light that lit up the stage but as she walked closer and Ryan saw two men in dark robes accompanying her, he began to feel something knot up in his throat. The witch who he was previously robbed of her satchel earlier in the day had now bought herself a slave, much to Ryan's dismay.

She had a curved grin with bright red lips as she approached the stage. Her dark eyes didn't turn from Ryan. Not even for a second. Her long black hair drooped over her back and some curled in front of her face. Ryan became unsettled with fear as he realized how much more intimidating she looked up close. A large slaver grabbed Ryan by his bindings and dragged him back stage with his new master following them close behind.

The slaver turned Ryan down a couple hallways and through an archway which lead to a room with a couple men that Ryan recognized as the owners of the slave business. The slaver turned Ryan around to face the witch. She still had a crooked smile on her face. His eyes immediately locked onto hers as the slaver forced him to his knees.

A voice from one of the owners came from behind them: "Alright, let's do this quickly so this young woman can depart, but first, this belongs to him, ma'am"

Ryan turned his head to see the owners handing the witch his wand. She smiled and observed the wand. "He won't be needing this" as she concealed it inside her robes. She then ran her hand across Ryan's smooth face and inspected her new pet. She then grabbed his nose, which caused Ryan to yelp and jerk. She turned to the owners "I wasn't aware that his nose was broken!"

The owners inspected Ryan himself and then exhaled in a minor defeat/ "I'm very sorry about that, madam, we could refund you a hundred galleons if you would like"

"No, no, that won't be necessary" she smiled again as she revealed her own wand. _"Episkey!"_

Ryan grunted in pain as the bones in his nose magically mended back into place. She turned to the owners again. "Keep the money. He's worth every sickle. Now, let's finis this, shall we?"

She placed her thumb on Ryan''s forehead and caressed the side of his head as one of the owners placed the tip of his wand on her forearm. He began to mutter an incantation that Ryan didn't recognize nor make out, but the witch began to glow a bright golden, as did Ryan. The owner finished the spell and removed his wand. A rush of energy felt like it left Ryan's body as he hunched over his master's boots, breathing rapidly. The witch grabbed him by his black hair and pulled forced him to look at her. She looked out of breath too but still continued to smile while her dark, heavy lidded eyes stared down into Ryan's. The owner's voiced piped from Ryan's left side: "It's done. He's yours now. My personal guard will see to it that you make it out of the building just fine."

"Excellent!" The witch let out. She turned to the two bodyguards who had chased down Ryan earlier in the day. "Boys, if you both don't mind handling my new toy"

The two men came up behind Ryan and yanked him to his feet. The witch led all four of them out of the building and into an alley adjacent to the auction building. She then turned to her men and grabbed onto them. "Make sure to hold him tight, boys, I don't want a spliched slave on my hands!"

Suddenly, in a flash they disapparated away from Skrit and appeared in a large British woodland. Ryan was dazed at first and let out a large noise as he vomited all over the grass. As Ryan collapsed to the ground, he could hear the frustrated complaints of the men to the witch.

"What the hell are we doing here!" one of them bellowed. "You claim the Dark Lord ordered us to go with you to Skrit and for what? For this _boy?"_

"Ravish, the only reason why you're here right now is because you and your brother are too stupid to realize my lie!" the witch known by Bellatrix responded. "Skrit is one of the most dangerous places in the world and although, I can handle any danger my way, I needed a big, fool like yourself to use as a shield in case a Killing Curse came my way!"

"How dare you-!" Ravish replied.

"Shut up" Bellatrix spouted. "And for the boy...well, he was just a happy little accident now wasn't he?"

Ryan could feel Bellatrix's fingers running through his hair.

"I so despise the filth that are house elves but my brother-in-law and husband for some reason find them useful" she said, playing with Ryan's hair like a well groomed dog. "My tastes in slaves are much more picky!"

She pulled his hair again and forced him to look up at her again from his knees. "And although, I wanted a slave, what I found was much better! A _thief!_ Who was not only able to escape me before I could curse him, but also elude a couple of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters!"

Ryan stared deeper into her eyes as she became more and more excited with her recollection of details.

"Not an easy thing to do, to cross me and live to tell about it! So, tell me, slave, how did you hide from my Death Eaters?" Bellatrix asked.

Ryan's response was delayed for just a few moments before he muttered out: "T-Tranfigured into a piece of rubbish"

Bellatrix let out a loud giggle. "The boy is much more clever than either of you two I see!"

Ravish had enough and yelled out. "ENOUGH! We're returning to the Dark Lord!"

Belltrix clicked her tongue. "No...No, you're not"

Bellatrix's wand spun out of her robes like a whip and pointed directly at Ravish.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright green light knocked Ravish back and smashed his still body against a tree. Bellatrix then motioned her wand in a slicing motion towards Ravish's brother. His body jerked and then stayed still with wide eyes staring at Bellatrix as blood began to leak from his throat. Bellatrix then blasted his across the woodland as well and he collided with the ground only a few yards from his brother. Ryan stared off at the two dead Death Eaters as it wasn't the first time he witnessed death, but never as sudden and quick as this.

Bellatrix came over to him and took off his bindings. Ryan looked up to her and began to stand but she forced him with a flick of her wand back to his knees.

"I came to Skrit today for a slave and not only do I have one, but I think I've got something more" she whispered. "You have potential. I can see it. You just need to be taught. So, you will obey everything I say. You will bow to me when I say bow, you will clean when I say clean, and you will kill when I say kill. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange and until I say otherwise, you will worship the ground I walk on. Do you understand me?"

Ryan could feel her blood hounding eyes stare into him. He had survived and rebelled against all authority for so long that as much as he wanted to spit in her face and run as fast as he could...he saw what she did to these Death Eaters...he now knows that she is a follower of You-Know-Who and most of all...he realized how powerful she really was and the only thing keeping him alive right now is...her...

He bowed his head in defeat. "Yes, master"

Bellatrix smiled as if she could feel her slaves spirit break. "Good. Now, slave...tell me...who are you and what are you"

Ryan stared blankly into his masters boots as he replied "My name is Ryan Xienen and I'm a servant of Bellatrix Lestrange"


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later – August 3rd 1980 – The Dungeons of Malfoy Manor

"For 7 years now you've been in my service. I took you from your life of a petty thief and I've molded you into not only my devoted servant, but my most powerful weapon and today I send you on your first mission. The Dark Lord has marked the Auror known as Bill Spatchcock for death. He has meddled in Death Eater affairs for far too long" said Bellatrix as she paced slowly around her disciple. "The Order of the Phoenix thinks they can keep Spatchcock from harm but, the Dark Lord's spies see all. He's hiding in the Muggle world in an abandoned shack. Death Eaters have already been dispatched to kill him but I think this job is too...advanced for the common Death Eater. My master wants this done with efficiency, so, we are going to enter the fray ourselves. We kill everyone there. No witnesses. Order members and Death Eaters alike. If the Dark Lord were to find out of your true power, he would kill us both for treachery. Rise, my apprentice, we have much work to do"

Ryan's bright green eyes connected with his masters as he rose from a knee. His lean, muscular shoulders met a couple inches above Bellatrix's eye line. His long black robe swings at his legs as he stands to face Bellatrix. "When do we head out, master?"

"We leave right now," said Bellatrix as she heads up the staircase. "Hurry and try to not let Lucius or Narcissa see you in your robes. Anything outside of your usual garb will rise suspicion. You must keep your hood on at all times, nobody must see your face!"

Ryan gave a deep bow. "Yes, master"

Bellatrix ascends to the top of the staircase and out of sight with her apprentice following close behind her.

The trees buzzed with the sounds of Muggle wildlife quickly scurrying to safety as sounds of explosions echo a few hundred yards away from the wood lands. The edge of the wood lands lead down hill to a barren cliff side, where nearly a mile below lies a river bed with large jagged rocks sticking out from the waters surface. On the cliff side lies a large shack that looks as though it has survived many decades in the Muggle world but also that it could fall apart at the slightest disturbance. Outside the shack, eleven Death Eaters surround the structure ready to attack the members of the Order of the Phoenix that are inside with Bill Spatchcock.

The leader of the Death Eaters turns to the others. "Burn them out"

With the flick of several wands, flames began to burst out of the Death Eaters wands and singe the walls and roof of the structure. The Death Eaters then take flight with a cloud of black smoke behind them as they burst through the shack on the other side and begin to circle like hawks around prey.

Just as the Death Eaters burst through the walls, several members of the Order take flight after them to defend their safe house. Several lines of black and white smoke collide and land on the cliff rocks near the shack. Several Order members attempt to put out the flames but their leader Bill Spatchcock, reveals himself from the building.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing?!" yells Spatchcock. "We're not defending anything. We fight them right here. I'm tired of hiding. Let's send Voldemort a message!" The Order members cheer in unity as the Death Eaters descend from the sky to battle.

As the two sides begin blasting each other across the cliff side, two streaks of black smoke and dark magic fly through the bright blue sky. The descend down to the level of the battle and tranfigure back into their own forms as Bellatrix and Ryan enter the battlefield.

Bellatrix whips her wand in the direction of several Order members causing them to knock backwards. A couple of them land hard on the cliff side while a couple fall over the edge to their deaths. Ryan raises his wand at a Death Eater.

 _"Locomotor Mortis!"_

The charm locked the Death Eaters legs together as Ryan then blasted him off the cliff with a separate spell. He then turned to another Death Eater, " _Confringo!"._ The Death Eaters robes burst into flames and blasted him into several others causing them all to topple over the edge. A Death Eater came up behind Ryan and knocked him to the ground. Ryan grabs the Death Eaters legs and pulls them out from under him. He crawls on top of him and tries to punch him but the Death Eater was quick and blocked his punch with one arm while swinging a knife at Ryan's throat. Ryan dodged the strike to his jugular but the blade slit him on his shoulder. Seething in pain, Ryan latched onto the knife in the Death Eaters hand and ripped it from his fingers. Ryan quickly plunged the knife into the Death Eaters temple before he could retaliate.

Ryan pushed off the Death Eaters dead body to get to his feet, wand in his left hand and bloodied dagger in the other.. He turns slightly to see several Order members surrounding Bellatrix but she is successfully defending herself with several shield charms. Ryan blasts off in a cloud of black smoke towards the Order members and plunges the knife deep into the nearest member. He knocks the Order member's dead body off his knife and throws into the chest of the next nearest member. He then turns to his left and points his wand at a Death Eater.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

The Death Eaters chest began to burst with blood as several gashes slice across his chest. As Ryan took a second to appreciate his quick work with a smile, he didn't notice the Order member to his left blind spot.

 _"Avada-!_

 _"Crucio!"_ shrieked Bellatrix before he could finish the curse. The Order member fell to his knees, withering away in pain as Bellatrix turned to her apprentice. "Stay vigilant!"

Ryan turned to the tortured Order member and aimed his wand.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ryan's curse collided with the man's chest, knocking his body several feet back. Ryan turned to Bellatrix. "Which one of these men were Spatchcock?"

"I don't know. I've never seen his face." said Bellatrix as she stepped over the dead bodies of two Death Eaters. "I saw three members of the Order retreat into the woods. I'll take care of them. Stay here and search bodies and the remains of the shack until you find something of value."

Ryan nodded in approval as Bellatrix flew into the wood side and disappeared from sight. Ryan turned over several bodies. He recognized several Death Eaters from the meetings they held at Malfoy Manor. He remembered one of them being rude to him and making a big fuss as Ryan was taking to long to bring him his drink. As Bellatrix's slave, she felt embarrassed and hexed the Death Eater's drink to boiling temperature as he was drinking it. His throat received second degree burns as Belltrix gave Ryan one hundred whip lashes once the meeting had ended. Not many Death Eaters gave Ryan shit afterwards, and Ryan made sure to always have the drinks ready to serve upon the Death Eaters arrival. Ryan smiled as he stepped over the Death Eaters body.

Ryan had searched every body laying on the cliff side and had nothing to show for it, so, he turned his attention to the burnt shack. The Death Eaters had left a lot of damage on the exterior walls but it was still impossible to peer inside. Ryan made his way to the door and quietly slipped in, with his wand in hand. He looked around to see a mess of broken glass and parchment scattered across the floor. Ryan was about to take a step forward when he felt the tip of a wand touch the back of his neck. "Drop it, now"

Ryan complied and dropped his wand to the floor in defeat. "Turn around" the voice ordered. Ryan listened once more and came face to face with his prey. Bill Spatchcock was a rugged older man with several scars along the left side of his face. He was wearing a armor that he most likely conjured for himself. He looked into Ryan's face as curiosity spread across his own. "I don't recognize you, boy, you're not a Death Eater"

Ryan scoffed at him. "How do you know?"

"Trust me when I say that I've gotten to know every member of Voldemort's little cult up close and personal" Spatchcock replied. "And I saw you killing Death Eaters and members of the Order alike at the order of Bellatrix Lestrange, so, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Ryan smirked at Spatchcocks' retort as he looked at the shack's doorway surrounding Spatchcock. "I'm not telling you a damn thing"

"Don't make me kill you, boy!" Spatchcock threatens.

"Don't worry. You won't have to." said Ryan as he quickly kicked the bottom of the door to the shack away from himself, slamming into Spatchcock's face. Ryan dove for his wand and blasted the door off it's hinges with an explosion charm. Spatchcock and the door flew backwards and smashed into the ground. Ryan exited the shack and headed towards the debris but Spatchcock had already gained back his footing and aimed his wand but Ryan was quicker.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

Before even muttering a syllable, Spatchcock's spell transformed from it's normal incantation to a blood curdling scream that lit up the Muggle countryside as he realized the curse blasted off Ryan's wand and sliced Spatchcock's wand hand clean off his arm. He clutched the bleeding stump of his arm as Ryan waved his wand once more.

 _"Mobilicorpus!"_

The spell lifted Spatchcock in the air a few feet from the ground. Ryan motions the wand around him and sends Spatchcock flying through the air and over the edge of the cliff down to the bottom of the gorge to his death. Ryan takes a deep exhale of relief before turning around to face Spatchcock's severed hand. Ryan bent over and opened the fingers to remove Spatchcock's wand as a trophy for his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort was very pleased when Bellatrix presented him the wand of Bill Spatchcock. He was disappointed how he'd lost eleven Death Eaters to the Order. But was still satisfied nonetheless. Lord Voldemort had been on the rise with his Dark Rebellion for close to ten years now. When Ryan was younger, he would always hear the horror stories of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but he'd never seen the Dark Lord for himself until he entered Bellatrix's service. The followers of the Dark Lord held his belief that Muggle's had their place below true witches and wizards, which didn't help Ryan very much when meetings would be held at Malfoy Manor. Ryan was a pure-blood of course, but to Voldemort, he was a Muggle who loyally served Bellatrix, which left Ryan open to many insults and death threats from Death Eaters but Voldemort was rather respectful. It surprised Ryan, but Bellatrix assured him that the only reason the Dark Lord treated Ryan with respect is because he knew his place at Bellatrix's feet. Voldemort never spoke with kindness, but he was also never rude towards Ryan as long as he presented what ever the Dark Lord required of him with haste.

Days after Spatchcock's assassination, Lord Voldemort notified Bellatrix and her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, that he wants a meeting held in Malfoy Manor for all his Death Eaters and claimed it be of "great urgency". Ryan was in the kitchen with the Malfoy's many house elves, preparing refreshments for the incoming Death Eaters. His light brown slave garment paled in comparison to his black combat robes, but was necessary. One of the house-elves handed Ryan a tray with several drinks and motions him to leave the kitchen. Ryan swallowed his pride and headed out towards the main dining area where several Death Eaters have already began socializing. Bellatrix had already taken her seat at the right side of where the Dark Lord would sit. She looked up at Ryan for a moment as he began offering drinks.

Across the table, sat Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix's brother in law and master of the house. He raised his and locked eyes with Ryan: "Over here, boy. I require a drink"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy" Ryan replied as he moved quickly to his side. As Lucius picked his drink, Bellatrix's husband Rudolphous and his brother, Rabastian made their way into the Manor's dining room. Rudolphous took his side next to Bellatrix but only merely greeted his wife. Ryan knew that Bellatrix only married him to uphold the pure-blood heritage, but Ryan also knew that neither one particularly cared for the other as deep as a married couple for years would usually be. Ryan's loyalty of Bellatrix often caused him and Rudolphous to butt heads whenever Rudolphous acted disrespectful towards Ryan's master. Rudolphous didn't like Ryan as much either, but made sure to exploit and embarrass him at any given opportunity. Rudolphous's black eyes shifted to Ryan and motioned him to come over. "Here. You've yet to serve myself or my wife yet, Muggle"

"My apologies, Mr. Lestrange" said Ryan as he moved warily towards them.

"That is _Master_ Lestrange to you, boy" snapped Rudolphous as he reached for a glass of Firewhiskey from Ryan's tray. He snatched the glass and ripped from the tray without a care in the world, which knocked several other drinks over the tray and all over the floor. Ryan let out a breath of frustration as Rudolphous turned to face Ryan. "You damn fool! Look what you did!"

Ryan could feel the angry glare that had fallen on Bellatrix's face. He was too used ti it's feeling by now, but this time it was shifted towards Rudolphous. Rudolphous had no notice of this as he turned to his wife. "What the hell are you teaching this filth? He can't even serve drinks correctly, I doubt he could be much use for anything else"

Bellatrix's glare looked as though it was about to turn blood red as she calmly replied. "Ryan is my most valuable servant and I frankly don't care what _you_ think of him. I trust him to do his best at every task I order"

Rudolphous chuckled. "Tell that to the damn floor"

Bellatrix looked to Ryan. "Clean this mess up"

"Yes, master" replied Ryan as he turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Ryan could here Rudolphous stand from his chair. Suddenly, Ryan felt a rush of pain in the back of his head as he heard the smashing of a glass bounce off himself and into hundreds of pieces. As Ryan stood still for a moment to regain his composure, he heard several Death Eaters laugh and jeer over Rudolphous's voice. "Yeah, clean it up, boy"

The anger rushing inside Ryan's body began to build up as a wasp of cold air blew through the dining room. The candlelight that lit up the dining room from the walls were momentarily smothered as the room froze Ryan with fear. The cold air then passed through and replaced with a cloud of black smoke as the light began to return to the room and Ryan heard the hiss of the cloaked man that appeared a few few from himself. "As much as I enjoy the torment of Muggles, I would ask that Bellatrix lock her pet in his cage for the evening"

The voice of Lord Voldemort sent a shiver down Ryan's spine as the Dark Lord passed him by. The room fell silent as Voldemort made his way to his seat at the end of the table. Among the silence, Ryan heard Belaltrix's voice squeak from her seat at Voldemorts side. "Ryan, go retire for the evening in the cellar"

Ryan slowly turned to see not only Bellatix's dark eyes drawn to himself but felt the scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort watch him as Ryan regained the feeling in his legs. Ryan stuttered for a moment but replied with a deep bow to his master.

"Of course, master" said Ryan said.

As he headed down stairs, he could hear Voldemort's voice again. "We will wait for Severus. He is of the utmost importance in all this"

Years prior, Bellatrix had bewitched the walls of the dining room for Ryan to be able to eavesdrop on all Death Eater meetings, quietly from his cellar. Ryan entered the cellar and revealed his wand from underneath the mattress of his cot. He lightly place the tip of it on the cold stone wall and listened carefully as Severus Snape entered the dining room to begin the meeting.

Voldemort's eyes inspected the room as Severus took his seat. "Welcome my friends. I call you here tonight to inform you of some troubling news."

Voldemort's voice sounded troubled as it did frustrated.

"Severus has informed me that the Seer, Sybil Trewlaney, had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore the other night in the Hog's Head" said Voldemort. "Where she had detailed a prophecy of a boy that is destined to destroy me"

Several Death Eaters turned their heads towards Voldemort in astonishment. Rudolphous spat on the floor as Belltrix piped in. "My Lord, that is impossible.."

"Over the years, I've done a great many things to make sure I live forever and the only way I've been able to keep those measures was to always act proactively" said Voldemort, who lifted himself to his feet and began to circle the table to his left. "This prophecy...will be taken very seriously for the next coming months. Severus, would you like to reveal the details for the rest of us"

Severus Snape's curled lips opened for the first time since arriving. "The prophecy detailed a boy born at the end of July. The boys parents would have openly defied the Dark Lord three times and would possess a power that the Dark Lord himself would not comprehend."

A Death Eater piped up, "Sounds unlikely"

"My spies have reported of two possible candidates. Two boys born on the last day of July. The son of the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom and the son of the members of the Order, Lily and James Potter" said Voldemort. The sound of the Lily Potters name caused several Death Eaters, including Bellatrix to groan in disgust. Bellatrix turned to her master once more.

"The son of a Mudblood? To kill the Dark Lord? HA!" jeered Bellatrix.

"So, when do we head after the Aurors?" laughed the Death Eater at the end of the table know as Dolohov.

The others also laughed with approval of the dismissal of Lily Potter's child but Voldemort was not amused. He silenced his followers once more before beginning to speak again. "Despite Lily Potters blood-status, I will not be taking either with a grain of salt. I will destroy both if I must, if it means to keep my immortality"

"What would you have us do, my lord?" said Rudolphous.

"Once word spreads throughout the Order, both families will surely go into hiding. My spies within the Ministry are monitoring every witch or wizard there for information on potential whereabouts, but as you may assume this as the utmost importance, I require all my Death Eaters to keep their eyes to the sky and ears to the ground," said Voldemort. "I must find this boy and prevent this prophecy from fulfillment"

The Death Eaters listened intently to the their master, with none saying a peep.

"To those who discover information on either boys, will be greatly...awarded." Voldemort hissed. "Meeting adjourned. That will be all"

Ryan could hear the sudden whisks of smoke conjuring in the dining room as Voldemort and several Death Eaters disapparated. Ryan pulled his wand from the wall and snugged it back under his cot. He lay his head on the rough pillow and tucked his hands behind his head as he began to think on Voldemort's meeting. Before he knew it, his mind wandered away and Ryan fell asleep.

He felt isolated and confused. He was in a tight hallway with linings of dark tiles surrounding every surface. Ryan took several steps forward and began to feel his hands on the wall to his right. He moved slowly until he reached a door. Ryan stepped forward to the large archway and a in a dusk of cold air, he could make out what looked like a rough drawing of a bird's skull. As Ryan reached out to it, a necklace appeared in his hand of the bird skull and then in a sudden flash of light, Ryan appeared in what it looked like was a courtyard of a castle in the midst of a battle. He turned around to see Death Eaters dueling with what seemed to be teenagers. Ryan continued to stare blankly into the chaos before being snapped out of his trance by an evil laughter to which he recognized without hesitation. Ryan looked to the source and found Bellatrix dueling with an older witch with orange hair of medium length. Bellatrix looked as though her sanity was all but diminished and her hair was nearly twice as length of what he was accustomed to. Her eyes matched her smile as though it looked as if it had aged a few decades. Ryan took steps forward as he watched the orange haired witch fire a curse from the tip of her wand and landed directly into Bellatrix's chest. Ryan wanted to let out a scream but his chest began to pulsate as if the curse had destroyed him as well and then with a blinding gold light, everything turned black and Ryan was still. Ryan suddenly awoke from his dream to see his master standing at the foot if his cot.

Ryan fell to the floor of the cellar and bowed his head at Bellatrix's feet. "I'm sorry, master, I fell asleep."

` Bellatrix grinned, "Honey, if you think I'm going to be angry with you over a small nap, you're greatly mistaken. Now, stand. We must talk."

Ryan rose to his feet as Bellatrix revealed a small vial from her robes. She opened it up and slowly moved it across Ryan's nose. The stench smelled terribly as the aroma wiped past his nostrils. Ryan didn't recognize the potion.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Bellatrix. Ryan shook his head. "I figured, this particular brew is Polyjuice potion. Recognize it now?"

Ryan nodded. He recognized the shape shifting potion from the several books that Bellatrix had him read over the years. "Yes, the question is: Who am I going to disguise myself as?"

Bellatrix smiled. "You're going to be infiltrating the Ministry of Magic disguised as my brother-in-law. I need you to find any information in the Auror offices about the protection of the Potters or the Longbottoms. I'm assuming you listened in on the meeting?"

Ryan nodded once more.

"Good, then you should know how important this is the Dark Lord and myself. Do not fail me." sneered Bellatrix as she peered into her apprentice's eyes. She held out the vial to Ryan. "Now, drink up"

Ryan took the vial from her hand and opened it close to his face. The returning aroma made him gag for a second but he took a deep breath and downed the potion in front of Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled as her apprentice coughed and gagged at the taste of the brew. Ryan's eyes bulged for a second and could feel the fibers in his face beginning to twist and turn. Ryan's long black hair began to lighten and in both color and length as he rubbed his chin where his goatee was supposed to be but was now clean and smooth. He felt his body tremble and his eye line was now equal with Bellatrix. Then, the trembling in his body calmly stopped. Ryan turned his head in the direction of his mirror on the dungeon wall. The potion had worked and he now was the exact image of Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix smiled a toothy grin. She walked in closer to see her own creation "Excellent! This potion should be able to last long enough for you to get in and out of the Ministry before anyone suspects anything."

"Master, what about the whereabouts of the real Lucius?" asked Ryan.

"Don't worry about him. He had today off work, so, he should be nowhere near the Ministry offices. Just make sure to be quick and not get caught. Use the Floo Network in loft's fireplace." said Bellatrix. "And Ryan, I don't think I have to remind you of the consequences if you were to fail me, do I?"

Ryan looked into here eyes and then bowed his head. "Of course not, it will be done, my master"

Bellatrix smiled an evil grin. "Good, Go"

Ryan snatched his wand from underneath his cot and made his way out the dungeons.

The Floo network has never been Ryan's most ideal way to travel, but it was necessary for his masters plot. The bright green flames erupted in front of his face as he magically appeared inside the hall of the Ministry of Magic. Ryan had never seen the actual inside of the Ministry except from pictures in books or the Daily Prophet, and none of those sources truly gave it justice. He couldn't help but smile at the view as hundreds of witches and wizard move from up and down the wide hall. He was snapped out of his trance as a few wizards greeted him as Lucius. He tried his best to greet them back in the best impression he could muster. He took a left towards the nearest elevator and made his way to the second floor.

The doors shut as he waited to move. He wasn't sure what he was currently feeling, but it felt like a huge heat wave just absorbed into his body. He felt a strange sense of dread as his eyes began to shift from each wall. Without control of his own body he flicked his wand to signal small container from which he felt trapped to head to Level 9, the Department of Mysteries. As soon as the motion left his wand, the sudden wave of emotion left his body. He regained his composure and his mind began to race, _What the hell was that? I didn't want to go to level 9..._

The doors widened as Ryan prepared to go to Level 2 but before he could signal the elevator, he felt the strange sense that he recognized the hallway stretching into the Department of Mysteries. He was in a tight hallway with linings of dark tiles surrounding every surface. Ryan took several steps forward and began to feel his hands on the wall to his right. Then, it hit Ryan like a lightening bolt: This was the hallway from his dream.

Ryan's jaw was practically on the floor as he continued to follow the wall until he reached an archway with lettering carved in the top of the frame that read as "TIME ROOM". Ryan couldn't explain or believe what was going on. He just felt as if he _had_ to be here. As if the Department of Mysteries had been calling to him. Something was behind that door, the for one reason or another, Ryan had to get his hands on. He stepped forward through the Time Room and suddenly felt the feeling return to his legs, and in it's place a ringing echoed through the room and into his left eardrum. Ryan turned to face the noise and it began to even up into both ears, as if to signify hat Ryan was headed in the right direction. The ringing in his ears grew louder with every step. He looked around the room to see various relics and artifacts hanging on the wall and around the assorted tables. Ryan recognized a few Time Turners that he had scene drawings of before, just resting on the stands in front of with different names. Most likely indicating the previous owner of the golden artifacts. The ringing in Ryan's ears grew louder as if whatever was calling him wanted his undivided attention. He stepped farther and farther into the Time Room and with every step, he felt as his head was about to explode from the ringing banging on the front of his skull. Ryan then stopped in his tracks as the ringing came to a silence. He looked down at the table in front of him to see a small medallion with a silver metallic skull of a bird. Ryan's eyes didn't blink as he inspected the medallion but then his eyes grew three times normal size as he saw the name of the plate in front of the bird skull necklace. With his right hand, he reached for the necklace, and removed it from it's small pedestal as his left hand's fingers rubbed out the dust of every letter from the nameplate that read XIENEN.

Ryan's eyes didn't leave the nameplate as he slid the necklace into his robes. His mind began to race... _how is this possible?...what is my last name doing with this?...what the hell is going on?..._ Ryan's body felt as though it had been loosened by a rope, and he had finally broken free. His mind had cleared and everything felt as though life was normal once more, even though he knew it had not. The trance that his last name had fell upon Ryan's eyes was interrupted as he realized that an alarm has been sounded within the Ministry.

Without question, Ryan sprinted as fast as he could to the elevator at the end of the Department of Mysteries. He felt his face to see if the Polyjuice potion was still in affect, which much to his fortune, it still was. All he had to do was get the Floo Network without notice and he would've made it. As the elevator closed, a sense of fear crawled up Ryan's back as he remembered that he didn't accomplish what Bellatrix had set him out to do in the first place. The scars and burns that have been eternally sketched into his back began to sting as he remembered each session of beatings and torture Bellatrix had put him through over the years of training. He squeezed his eyes shit and let out a groan of frustration. Bellatrix will be furious.

But, he didn't have time. Sure, Bellatrix will undoubtedly inflict punishment beyond anything he had previously been accustomed to, (it was in her nature, after all) but if he were to stick around the Polyjuice potion would be sure to wear off and now with Aurors searching the building for the thief that stole the bird skull medallion, it would only lead to his death. As soon as the doors opened, Ryan rushed as fast as he possibly could without drawing attention.

Several Aurors had already been dispatched and are rushing past several members of the Ministry and headed towards the elevator. Ryan made zero eye contact as the Aurors walked past him. Ryan let out a small smirk of relief as he believed he is just yards away from escape, but he felt the top of his head tingle with as his blonde hair grew longer and shaded darker. _Oh shit,_ Ryan thought as he felt his goatee begin to grow back to his chin. He was so close to the nearest Floo Network, all he had to do was hold out a little longer but others were starting to take notice.

"Hello, Lucius!" said the passing wizard.

"Good evening" spouted Ryan as the wizard took a double take towards the imposer. Ryan hurried past him before he got too suspicious and practically dove towards the nearest bright green flames as he yelled "Malfoy Manor!" before slamming his handful of Floo Powder to the floor of the chimney. The lights flashed in front of him for a quick second before landing in the loft of Malfoy Manor.

Ryan stood up from the hard wood ground to see Bellatrix sitting upright in the lounge chair facing the fireplace. The saliva in his mouth suddenly dried and his throat felt twisted as he realized he had nothing to report to his master. But, Bellatrix looked stone-cold and almost bewitched as her big, black eyes shifted towards Ryan. She stood up and looked at Ryan. She opened her mouth but her words were hesitant. "Follow me."

Ryan obeyed as Bellatrix began to march out of the loft and into the lobby of Malfoy Manor. Confused and scared for his own well being, Ryan began to speak, "Master, I truly apologize but I was unable to gather the informat-"

Ryan was cut off by Bellatrix's cold sneering, "Shut up!"

Ryan's heart sank. It must have been worse than he thought. _She must have found out about the break in at the Ministry._ Bellatrix stopped in front of the largest window in the front of Malfoy Manor and looked over to her apprentice in not eyes of fury, but disappointment. "Open the drapes" she said quietly.

Ryan opened the drapes and peered outside to the courtyard. Several dozen brooms were parked in front of Malfoy Manor, and Ryan recognized them as to belonging to several Death Eaters. Ryan turned to his master. "Death Eaters? Here? Why are they here now?! I need to change from these robes before-"

Before Ryan could utter the last syllables of his statement, Belaltrix had darted quicker than a snake snapping at a mouse towards Ryan and plunged the dagger she had concealed under robes, into his chest. Ryan let out a gasp of not only pain and shock, but also freezing cold filled the air as his vision became blinded by a cloud of black smoke and in front of him stood Lord Voldemort. Ryan's eyes swelled in fear as the Dark Lord approached them. Bellatrix unsheathed her dagger from Ryan's chest and he hit the black wooden floor face first in the near same way he had broken his nose 7 years prior.

"The Dark Lord's spies within the Ministry had followed you upon arrival at the Ministry" said Bellatrix as she stepped over Ryan. Ryan felt the sole of her boot press down on top of his head as he bled out on the floor. Bellatrix let her foot rest on top of his head as if to make Ryan feel more worthless than he already felt. Bellatrix turned her head towards Voldemort and bowed her head. "how may I serve you, my lord?"

"Earlier tonight, I found myself organizing spies with the use of the Imperius Curse on several members of the Ministry of Magic thanks to one of my most loyal servants, Lucius Malfoy" hissed Voldemort. Ryan could hear the Death Eaters joining them in the lobby of Malfoy Manor. He could hear Voldemort pace back and forth in front of Bellatrix and himself. "When I had heard of the most unfortunate news that an alarm had been tripped within the Ministry's Department of Mysteries by strangely, the same man who was with me at the time: Lucius Malfoy"

Ryan felt Bellatrix's boot heel twist further into the back of his head as Voldemort spoke again in a calm voice. "Now, Bella, would you like to inform me of how it is possible for Lucius to be in two separate places at the same time?"

The crowd of Death Eaters let out a small laugh at Voldemort's mocking tone. Bellatrix felt not only embarrassment but fear as she was silent.

"It seems as though, you'd have forgotten your place, Bellatrix" Voldemort spoke. "You have lied to Lord Voldemort by claiming this... _boy_ as a Muggle when it seems clear that he is not."

Ryan began to gasp for air as more blood began to leak from his ribcage.

"And in taking this wizard as your apprentice, you have betrayed me," sneered Voldemort as the crowd of Death Eaters fell silent. "But, Lord Voldemort is forgiving..."

Ryan couldn't take it any more as he mustered as much energy he had left to shout, "M-Master...we can defeat him together!"

He felt Bellatrix's heel bury deeper into his head as she hissed "QUIET!"

Voldemort smiled. "Kill him, Bellatrix. Prove your loyalty to me"

Ryan felt a large spot of relief lift off his head as Bellatrix released him from under her boot. She had taken several steps back as the Death Eaters started to laugh and jeer her on as she aimed her wand. She let out a shriek of anger as she lifted Ryan into the air and blasted him through the window and into the courtyard. Ryan could feel several pieces of glass sticking into his back as he heard Voldemort cheer. "Kill him, Bellatrix!"

Ryan turned to his side and felt the blood not only drip from his wounded body, but down his face. Bellatrix used magic to levitate through the hole where the window was and to the grassy courtyard below. She aimed her wand again and yelled _"CRUCIO!"_

The pain locked up every nerve on Ryan's skin and as much as he held back the scream to appease Voldemort, he couldn't hold it in much longer. Bellatrix, with rage and tears seething from her eye lid, waved her wand at the dirt next to Ryan, which created a whole approximately six feet deep. Bellatrix walked over to Ryan's side and kicked his battered and wounded body into the hole she had dug. Ryan could still hear the laughter and cheering of the Death Eaters watching his slow and torturous execution. Ryan looked up to the dark sky as Bellatrix peered inside the grave she had dug for her apprentice. Her yes were dripping tears of disappointment and anger as she waived her wand and started piling in dirt on top of Ryan.

Ryan let out a loud scream as dirt filled his mouth and then as if the world had stopped, everything was still.

 **Don't worry, dear readers. There are ten chapters to this story and this is not the end of Ryan, but rather...a new beginning. Stay tuned :)**

 **-D6 Doc-**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan's ears began to take in the voices around him as he slowly regained consciousness. The voices felt low in pitch as they began to adjust to their normal tones. Ryan's eyelids slid open to see the source of the voices.

"Madame Lestrange, he's regaining consciousness," the first voice squeaked.

"Good. Make your way upstairs and if you speak a word of this to Cissy or Lucius, I'll make myself a new coat from house-elf skin!" Bellatrix growled.

Ryan raised his head from the stone table where he lay. His legs and wrists were bewitched to the table with several conjured chains. Ryan felt a giant pinch of soreness coming from below is rib cage where Bellatrix had stabbed him days earlier. His chest began to rapidly breath in and out as his vision adjusted on the tall, dark figure of Bellatrix standing at his side, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"YOU!" Ryan mustered up enough energy to spit out. "YOU KILLED ME!"

Bellatrix slid her hand down his smooth cheek and down his chin, as Ryan felt the hair of his goatee was no longer there. Ryan shook her off of him as rage began to fill in his eyes and chest. Bellatrix smiled and lazily moved her dark eyes into the face of her apprentice. "No, I only made it so the Dark Lord believed you were dead. He wanted blood as payment, for my...betrayal"

Bellatrix gurgled her lips as the word "betrayed" bounced off of it, almost as though she detested having to say the word. She moved away from the side of her apprentice and stood at the head of the table.

"So, why keep me alive?" asked Ryan as his chest began to calm. Bellatrix smiled and waved her wand above Ryan's body.

 _"Relashio!"_

The chains that restrained Ryan sliced in half and fell to the side of the stone table. Bellatrix made her way around the table as Ryan sat up and felt his wrists. "I still have some use for you, Ryan"

Ryan let out a groan of pain as the wound beneath his rib cage flared up. He clutched his side and began to gently cup his hand around the bandages that held it. Ryan gently removed the bandage to take a look at the wound. It had stopped bleeding days prior but the would still looked fresh, with light bruising around the cut. Ryan placed the bandage back onto the cut and looked up at the woman that gave it to him days prior. As he moved his head up, he noticed his long black hair was no longer visible. He rubbed his hand across his head to feel his the now short, haircut he had received during his incapacitation. He gave a small smile in Bellatrix direction, "I sure hope that a haircut is the _only_ thing you gave me while I was out"

"Oh, please, don't count yourself lucky enough to get anything else" scoffed Bellatrix as she blew her hair from her face. "I have a plan for us, Ryan. The Dark Lord thinks your dead, which I say, let's use this to our advantage."

Ryan swung his legs to the right and placed them directly below him on the floor of the unknown cellar. "Where are we," he asked.

"You're in an underground safe house that was built a several hundred years ago by Lucius's ancestors. Why else would I bury you alive?" said Bellatrix. "This is directly below the courtyard of Malfoy Manor."

Ryan tilted his head upwards to see the missing plate of stone in the ceiling where Bellatrix must have pulled his body through. Ryan's legs began to shake for a second as he pushed off the table and landed on his feet. He hadn't walked for a few days and his back ached with pain from being thrown from the Malfoy's window. Bellatrix walked in front of him, "I think it's time to explain a few things to you, pet"

Ryan's brow raised in intrigue as Bellatrix began to speak.

"When I purchased you 7 years ago, the slavers who had sold you cast a curse on the both of us. You see, house-elves are more...adaptable to their lot in life, while humans were naturally more rebellious, so, a curse was created several hundred years ago to insure slaves would be obedient to their masters," said Bellatrix. "Their is a reason why the Dark Lord didn't kill you himself, and it's because he can't. Nobody can kill you except for...me"

Ryan listened intently as Bellatrix continued on. "Your soul is connected with mine. The curse is very dark magic. Some of the properties it details, is still unknown to most of the Wizarding world. Unless I free or kill you, our souls will stay connected"

Ryan looked tot he ground and felt his palms as if he was now beginning to realize his lack of control he truly had. He knew that Bellatrix was always in control but he only because he chose to remain scared of her wrath and loyal to her every whim. Bellatrix's long finger touched the bottom of his chin and gently lifted his head until his eyes met with hers. "But, it doesn't have to stay this way.."

Ryan's eyes swelled at the possibility of being freed but Bellatrix took notice and immediately shut it down.

"Right now, the Dark Lord is scared. He won't show it, but the ones closest to him have already seen it. Some believe that this prophecy is blinding him from the true prize of taking the world for our own" said Bellatrix. "And frankly, I'm beginning to believe them"

Ryan was in shock. Bellatrix had always prided herself in being the most loyal follower of Lord Voldemort.

"The war he began ten years ago is almost won. The Death Eaters forces are growing more and more every day and if we just stay down the straight and narrow path, the Ministry will be ours soon enough! But, the Dark Lord remains distracted," said Bellatrix. "There is only one thing I value more than my loyalty to him, and that's _power_ "

Bellatrix began to walk towards the end of the table once more. "The Order of the Phoenix has been repelling the Dark Lord nearly blind. Just imagine what they would give for secrets on the Dark Lord...secrets, I can supply.."

Ryan cut her off, "You're thinking of betraying the Dark Lord's weaknesses to the Order?"

Bellatrix's face dismissed this as a smile crept on her face, "No... _you will_ "

"How?" asked Ryan.

"I shaved your beard and trimmed your hair so nobody would recognize you as you infiltrate the Order. You will go out on your own and offer information on the Dark Lord's forces to the Order. I don't care how you convince them to allow you in, just make sure it happens," Bellatrix plotted. "I will feed you enough information to weaken the Dark Lord's forces enough for the Order to defeat him. As you do this, you will also gain information on the Order itself while on the inside. Once the Dark Lord is gone, I will take his place as the leader of the Death Eaters and we'll use the information you gather to destroy the Order and with the Order defeated, the Auror's will fall next and then the Ministry will belong to the Death Eaters!"

Ryan eased as the thought of Bellatrix's plan sounded plausible, but extremely risky at the same time. He was still processing the idea of Bellatrix betraying the Dark Lord in the first place. Ryan spoke up, "What makes you think this plan will work?"

"The Dark Lord controls his followers through fear. The key to breaking his power, is breaking the sense of fear that surrounds him." said Bellatrix. "With him on the hunt for a child, I'm sure breaking that fear will be easier than you think. Not to mention, I've always found incentive a powerful motivator" Bellatrix smiled wider as Ryan's ears perked.

"What"?

"If our plan succeeds, I will free you" said Bellatrix as she her smile grew wider. Ryan couldn't believe it. He's spent years bowing to Bellatrix's every order, and now to gain his freedom, he must do what many have died trying: Defeat Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix turned make her way from the cellar. At the door, lay a statue that Ryan had recognized from his time in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix pointed to it. "I've bewitched this bust as a Portkey to Knockturn Alley. Once there, remove it's powers and sell it to Mundungus Fletcher. I'm sure the money will be enough to survive until you find the Order"

"Where should I start? How I am supposed to find the Order?," asked Ryan.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way. I have faith in you, pet" said Bellatrix. "One more thing; Don't trust anybody. They may seem like they're your friends, they may seem like they care, but they're only using you to defeat the Dark Lord. Do not forget that you still serve me"

And in a blast of black smoke, Bellatrix was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan counted each individual Galleon had received from Mundungus for the Portkey Bust. He had never previously met the man, but he had heard stories. Ryan made sure he hadn't been scammed and then pocketed the coins before he could get robbed on Knockturn Alley. As he made his way up the dark and twisted street, he took a moment to reflect on his mission and his spirits immediately lowered. _How on earth am I supposed to make it in the Order of the Phoenix? Nobody in the world knows I exist, and I know nobody._ Ryan thought. He rubbed his middle finger and thumb on his temples and slowly moved his hand down his face in frustration. Ryan stood there and leaned up on the wall on Knockturn Alley. He looked across the alleyway at the shop with a big sign on the top that read "BORGIN  & BURKES". Ryan peered innocently into the window to see a few figures standing at the counter. Ryan immediately recognized the Death Eater garments on a few of them. Ryan recognized one of them as Dolohov and an other as Macnair. Several of them were cloaked and he was unable to see their faces. Ryan quickly made his way out of Knockturn Alley to avoid being seen. _Damn, too many Death Eaters that what I thought. What could they all be doing at Borgin & Burkes? _Ryan had joined up with the traffic of Diagon Alley and licked his lips. They were dry. _I need a drink._ Ryan looked around him for somewhere to get a drink and he found it: The Leaky Cauldron. Ryan made his way to a U-Turn into the crowd going the opposite way, and towards the pub.

The pub was busier than it had looked, but not too extreme to the point where Ryan couldn't make his way to the bar. Ryan sat at the nearest bar stool and waited for a bartender to pass. Luckily, one did rather quickly, "How are you doing today, sir? What can I get you?"

"Brandy," Ryan replied.

"That'll be three galleons."

Ryan reached into his robes and grabbed a few coins he got from Mundungus Fletcher. He knew he had more than enough, so, he wasn't too worried. As his fingers reached the bottom of his robe pocket, he felt not only the money, but a small metallic object dangling from a string. Ryan lifted his hand to reveal the bird-skull necklace he had stolen from the Ministry of Magic days prior. He examined it in astonishment that Bellatrix had not taken it off his person. The bartender waved his hand as if to get Ryan's attention, "Sir?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Here you go," Ryan said as he slid the three galleons to the bartender. The bartender collected and began to prepare Ryan's drink "One more thing, if you don't mind me asking; I'm looking for someone or something."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific"

"Do you know anybody that could help me find...," Ryan began to say. The bartender leaned in to hear. Ryan tried to say it in the most discreet way he could. "The Order of the Phoenix"

The bartender face turned pale as if he had just been hit with a vial of poison. Ryan immediately regretted this decision, as he had no idea of this bartender's history. He could be a Death Eater spy for all Ryan knew. But, the bartenders face began to look more stern as his eyes shifted to the corner of the bar. He pointed towards a table with a figure who looked hunched over with medium-length, dirty, gray hair. "You might want to talk to him. Just be careful about it. He's an old friend of mine, which I why I let him stay here but he can be quite aggressive, especially as of late."

"Why? What happened to him?" asked Ryan.

"Somebody tried to assassinate him a little over a week ago. Cursed off his hand and stole his wand." replied the bartender. Ryan's eyes shifted between the drifter at the table, and the bartender. _No way_ he thought. The bartender spoke up again, "He was an Auror and member of the Order. High on You-Know-Who's hit list. They attacked his safe house and left him for dead. The Death Eaters believe him dead, so, he just stays here and drinks away the pain. He was a tough son of a bitch"

 _Fuck_

Ryan wasn't sure what to do. _If that's Spatchcock, he might recognize me but I did have my hood on when we attacked. Maybe he won't recognize me. And my beard and hair are noticeably shorter, and if push comes to shove, I can take him. A one armed Auror with no wand. Easy._

Ryan thanked the bartender, took his drink, and made his way toward Spatchcock. His hair was no longer wrapped in a bun like it had been when they met. Instead it looked dirty and reflected the rest of his appearance, dirty, broken, and without a care in the world. Ryan circled around his table, tot the seat across from him. Spatchcock's head was face down on the table and was slightly snoring. A half drunk bottle of whiskey lay by his side. Ryan poked the top of his head. "Bill Spatchcock?"

No result. He tapped the top of his head a little harder. "Spatchcock?"

Spatchcock stirred for a second but still no answer. Ryan lost his patience. He removed the wand from his robe and placed it on top of Spatchcock's greasy head. _"_ _Rennervate!"_

Spatchcock suddenly shot up from the table, completely awake. He was obviously hung over and his eyes lazily shifted down. "Damn it, Tom, I said just a couple more hours. I promise I'll leave after that!"

Spatchcock's eyes adjusted to Ryan _,_ "Who the bloody hell are you?"

That's just the response Ryan wanted. He didn't recognize him. "My name's Ryan. I heard you were the right person to come to in order to join the Order of the Phoenix"

"HA! Yeah right," laughed Spatchcock as he took another swig of whiskey. "Let me give you some advice, kid; _Run away._ Go to another part of the world. As far away from here as possible. People are disappearing every day. The Death Eaters always one step ahead and the Order is all but gone. Voldemort has won. It's only a matter of time. I just hope that I'm shitfaced when it all goes down."

"I doubt that. You-Know-Who is vulnerable. I've seen it," said Ryan.

"How am I supposed to believe that when you're too scared to even say his name!" Spatchcock spat.

" _Voldemort_ rules through fear," Ryan snapped back. "All we have to do is show people that they aren't as powerful as they thought. People in his own private circle are beginning to turn from him. That's why I'm here. I've got a spy in the Death Eaters."

At the word "spy", Spatchcock's eyes seemed as if they had sobered up. He sat back in his chair and examined Ryan. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

Ryan smiled.

"A prophecy was created recently said of a boy, born at the end of July, that is destined to destroy Voldemort" said Ryan. "My informant has told me that the Dark Lord is scared. He has paused nearly every effort of taking over the Ministry and has dispatched all his forces to find information on the son of either Frank and Alice Longbottom or James and Lily Potter. He received this information through Severus Snape and I can imagine that the Order hasn't exactly made this information public, so, the fact that I know, should be proof enough that I'm not bullshitting you!"

Spatchcock's face transformed from shock and awe to a big grin across his face. He let out a cheer. "Each and every one of us might be doomed by tomorrow, but dammit, kid, I like you!"

Spatchcock took another drink of whiskey as if he was celebrating. "Let me guess, your spy is Severus Snape?"

Ryan gave Spatchcock a puzzled look. "No?"

Spatchcock was now intrigued. "So, what your selling me is; There are two Death Eaters within Voldemort's circle that have defected? Oh, this is fantastic."

""Snape is a spy?" asked Ryan in shock.

"Well, as of late, yes. He defected once Voldemort marked the Potters for dead. Don't ask me why, but Dumbledore trusts him. And if neither your or your informant knows that Snape is spying for the Order, then I'd say he's doing a damn good job" said Spatchcock. "Or you're just full of shit. I prefer it be not the latter"

"So, are you going to help me?" asked Ryan.

"What help could I be?" scoffed Spatchcock. He raised his stump of an arm and brandished it to the man he had no idea had caused it. "I'm not that much use since I lost...this"

"So, what? You don't have another arm?" Ryan said coldly.

"Hey, dipshit, have you ever tried casting spells ambidextrously? That's what I thought" Spatchcock snapped right back. "Not like I have a wand to learn how anyway. Son of a bitch who did this took my wand."

Ryan pretended like he didn't hear the 'son of a bitch' comment. He asked again, "I don't need your fighting abilities. I need you to contact others in the Order. We can mount an assault. Bring the offense to the Death Eaters. I just need your help."

Spatchcock sat back in his chair again and started rotating the tip of his index finger around the spout of his whiskey bottle. He sat there in silence for a couple moments, just thinking. He then looked up to Ryan again."I feel like we've met before. What did you say your name was again?"

"Ryan Xienen"

Spatchcock's eyes looked over Ryan one more time. This time it looked as though he was looking for something but something only subtle. As his eyes darted around Ryan, a smile grew on his face. "Hmmm, well, Mr. Xienen, I think I will help you"

Ryan smiled and stuck out his right hand to shake with Spatchcock but Spatchcock detected Ryan's dark sense of humor and slapped it away with his stump.

"Wise ass" Spatchcock said as Ryan chuckled in his seat. "But, like I said earlier, the Order is in bad shape. If we're going to pull this off, we're going to need to do something big. And I think I've got the perfect plan."

"What is it?"

"Not now. Look behind me,"

Ryan did so and saw two drifters walk into the bar. One had longer, messier hair and shorter while the tall one had a long beard and was bald. Ryan looked back at Spatchcock. "What about em?"

"They're bounty hunters. Word has begun to get around that I'm still alive. Lucky for me, ol' Tom enchanted the door to notify me whenever bounty hunters come in here." said Spatchcock. The two bounty hunters looked over to the table to see Ryan and Spatchcock. Ryan darted his eyes away from them as quickly as he could to not arouse suspicion but it was too late and the hunters started walking over. "If you want my help, then take care of these jackasses"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" asked Ryan as they got closer.

"Knock their asses out" Spatchcock replied.

"WHAT?"

The bounty hunters were there now and they turned to Spatchcock. They both looked excited to see Spatchcock and one began to talk. "Spatch-!"

Before they could finish, Ryan stood to his feet and slammed his first into the big one's jaw. He toppled over as the small one reached for his wand. Ryan was faster as he plunged his knee into the smaller guy's ribs. He bent over in pain, which Ryan used as an opportunity to pound his fist on the back of his head. Spatchcock had a grin that was half pleasure and half shock. "Merlin's beard! You actually did it!"

Ryan quickly grabbed Spatchcock by his collar and dragged the old man from his seat. "I can't believe you actually did that!"

They ran outside the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Ryan looked at a staggering Spatchcock. "We need to get the bloody hell out of here"

"I've got a broom!" he pointed to a flying broomstick propped up against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You just left that there?"

"I'm not paying for parking"

Ryan set the broom up in between his legs and kicked off the ground as hard as he could. Ryan had only a brief flying lesson from Bellatrix during his training. It was hard to practice any kind of flight when it came to preserving their secret at the time.

Ryan looked over to Spatchcock, "Get on the back!"

Spatchcock climbed on exactly as the bounty hunters exited the Leaky Cauldron. Ryan flew his broom high in the air and flew as fast as he could over the buildings that made up Diagon Alley. He had no idea where to go, so, he just kept flying. He glanced to his left to see the two bounty hunters from Diagon Alley flying adjacent to himself and Spatchcock on their own brooms. Ryan aimed his wand at the tall guy with the beard.

 _"REDUCTO!"_

The spell whizzed past the bounty hunters head as red sparks fired from his wand.

Ryan pulled the broomstick upwards as the spell missed them by a few inches.

 _"Stupefy!"_

Once again, Ryan's spell missed by a few inches. He had never practiced spells on a broom before, and Spatchcock was beginning to get frustrated. He reached over Ryan's shoulder with his only hand. "Give me your damn wand!"

Too annoyed to argue, Ryan slid him the wand and immediately blasted the shorter bounty hunter off his broom with a hex to his face. Ryan sped up the broom so the second bounty hunter was chasing right behind them. Spatchcock turned and sent another hex flying but this time hit the bounty hunters broomstick, snapping the top in half. The last thing they heard as Ryan flew off into the distance was the bounty hunter's scream and crash into a building below. Ryan turned his head around, "So, you're not ambidextrous, huh?"

Spatchcock smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, and fly"


	6. Chapter 6

His father was sweating profusely and ripping his clothes as he began to fidget and convulse. His mother was trying her best to hold him the chair she had restrained him in. His father was screaming as though he was being tortured with the most frightening things he had ever seen .

"Paul, please, please! You're going to be fine! Nobody is going to hurt you!" cried Ryan's Mother but to no avail. Almost like inhuman strength, he powered through the magic that bonded him together. He was screaming, he was in pain, and wanted nothing more than to leave.

"THE MEDALLION! I NEED THE MEDALLION! HE MADE IT FOR ME!" Ryan's father screamed. "HE'S COUNTING ON ME TO BE THERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! I NEED TO GO!"

Ryan's Mom raised her wand to him, with tears streaming down her eyes. "P-Please don't.."

His fathers wand was already in his hand as she tried her best to calm him down once more. He lost his patience and all Ryan could do was watch as the two words that would haunt Ryan forever were spoken and a green light flashed. A mirror of the bird-skull necklace made it's way in the light and he could hear nothing but his Mom's scream.

Ryan's eyes shot open. He was breathing hard and sweating almost like his father had did so long ago. He didn't remember that memory as vividly as the dream had detailed, but it felt familiar and it scared him. Scared him more than anything had in his life.

Ryan laid his left forearm to the side and pushed himself off the ground. He was in his own tent that Spatchcock had conjured the night before. It was still dark out but he could tell from the skyline that dawn was only a few minutes away. He took a step out and wiped the sweat from his brow. His legs felt a little bit like jelly as his nightmare was still fresh in his mind. He looked around the wilderness where they had camped. They landed their broomstick near a lake surrounded by miles of wilderness. Spatchcock was very explicit to land there to set up camp. Ryan had still not learned of Spatchcock's plan.

He looked over to Spatchcock's tent. He could practically hear the old man snore, but Ryan was uninterested in letting him sleep. Ryan opened the tent door and observed as Spatchcock held his bottle of whiskey close to him like a teddy bear.

"Spatchcock, wake up" Ryan said. Spatchcock stirred for a moment.

Ryan didn't even bother giving him a second chance this time. _"Rennervate!"_

Spatchcock violently swing his arms in the air, almost like he was trying to punch a target. His eyes had adjusted to his new surroundings as his mind was ripped from his dream. He looked over at Ryan and felt a large surge of anger run through his body. "Son of a bitch! What the bloody hell are you doing waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn?"

"Why the hell am I out here?!" Ryan bellowed impatiently. "I need to contact the Order of the Phoenix with CRUCIAL information that could potentially save the world and you want me to sit out in the middle of nowhere and _camp_ with some one-armed 60 year old bastard that I should've left to alcohol poisoning in Diagon Alley!"

"Huh, I didn't realize they taught Mandrakes how to use a wand," joked Spatchcock. Spatchcock stood to his feet and walked out of his tent and past Ryan, who was fuming with anger at this point. "You need to shut your damn mouth. You're going to wake the Death Eaters,"

Ryan looked over to Spatchcock who had calmly taken a breath of fresh air once leaving the tent. _Death Eaters?_ Ryan thought. "What the hell are you talking about, Spatchcock?"

Spatchcock raised his stump in the air. He pointed it at the hill of trees that was on the adjacent end of the lake. "See that hill? There is an abandoned fort filled with Death Eaters. They have a couple of my colleagues tied up in there. That's why I brought you here."

Ryan's eyes grew the size of dinner plates as he marched over to Spatchcock. "You had us _sleep_ less than a half mile from a Death Eater fortress?! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Well, I'm a one-armed 60 year old man that should've been left to alcohol poisoning in Diagon Alley and you're an angsty little Mandrake that can't ride a broom if his life depended on it" said Spatchcock. "We've all got issues, boy"

Ryan took in a deep breath to refrain from slicing off Spatchcock's other arm and let out a large exhale. He looked at the old man, "So, we're rescuing a couple members of the Order?"

"Yeah, _you_ are," Spatchcock said as he patted Ryan on the back.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Okay, so, once _I_ finish saving your friends, how do you plan on getting us out of here? Once I get in there, and grab em', we don't know what shape they're going to be in and I can't fit extra bodies on that broom"

Spatchcock laughed. "You are _not_ flying my broom again. I bet I can steer better than you and I'm _drunk_ "

"Will you take this a little seriously?"

"Oh, I'm serious. You're not flying my broom again"

"SPATCHCOCK!"

"FINE!" he said. "I'll figure it out. Just make sure to get the hell out of there as fast you can and try not to get yourself or my friends killed. Just send me your Patronus once you found them so, I know to get to you"

A puzzled look fell upon Ryan's face.

"Patronus?" Ryan asked in a confused tone.

Spatchcock turned to him in astonishment. He looked at Ryan blankly as if he thought Ryan was joking but then realized that the young wizard had never been taught the Patronus charm. Spatchcock opened his mouth, "When did you graduate Hogwarts?"

"Well..."

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me"

"Just be up there in 15 minutes. It won't take me long" Ryan said as he began walking in the direction of the fortress. As Ryan walked off farther towards the hill, Spatchcock rubbed the sides of his temple.

"I need a drink"

Ryan was crouched down in the bushes as he looked on to see the Death Eater fort. It liked like an old 14th Century structure, four guard posts at each corner with walls that stretched about 20 yards on each side. He could see two Death Eaters visible from the guard towers, but other than that, he had no idea how many he would have to fight. Ryan remembered a spell Bellatrix taught him that could reveal any nearby witches and wizards. Ryan held his wand a little bit above his head, _"_ _Homenum Revelio"._ Ryan's wand spit a couple sparks but it wouldn't detect anybody like he had hoped. _Damn, they must have some protective enchantments around that thing. Looks like I've got to go in there blind._ He took a glance at the nearest guard tower and waited a few moments for the Death Eater to turn around. He then ran as fast as he could towards the fort and quietly pinned his back to the wall. He aimed his wand to the top of the fort's wall.

 _"Ascendio!"_

Ryan shot in the air and landed feet first at the top of the wall. He immediately crouched down to avoid being seen. He peeked inside the interior wall. There was the two Death Eaters that guarded the walls, and then he saw only two in the stone courtyard of the fort. Several stacks of barrels and blacksmiths tools and sets scattered across the courtyard that he could use for cover. He turned to his right side and began to walk along the wall until he reached the first guard. He stood up and slammed a charm against the back of his head that knocked the Death Eater out. He pulled the Death Eaters unconscious body to the ground and out of sight to the others. He then peaked over the side again and pointed his wand at the guard on the wall adjacent to his. _"Confundo!"_

Dizzy and confused, the Death Eater stepped to his right and toppled over the wall of the fort with a loud scream. The two Death Eaters that were talking in the courtyards turned their heads toward the source of the scream. "What the hell was that?" They both headed towards the gate and out the wall to check on the fallen Death Eater. Ryan smiled and hopped down the wall. He quickly moved over to the door on the south end and headed down to the dungeon.

Ryan bent his knees and tried to move as quietly as a mouse. As he made his way down stairs, he could hear a voice. The closer he got, the better he was able to hear the words that coming from the gruff, and frightening voice that sounded almost like growls. "I'm not going to ask you again, dog. Where are Lily and James Potter!?"

The silence was broken, not by words, but the sound of heavy breathing, as if the interrogator had finally let his victim breath in some fresh air. "I...don't know"

"Bollocks," the interrogator said. "We know you are the Potters' Secret Keeper, now, I'll ask again, where have they hidden from the Dark Lord!"

Ryan peeked over the side of the wall leading into the dungeon. The interrogator was in normal Death Eater robes and had his wand drawn. He had three victims who had their wrists chained to the wall. The first man was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, and striking gray eyes. The second man had a pale face with premature lines, skinny and had short, light brown hair. The third man had long, dark brown hair, and looked as though he had received the brunt of all the torture as several bruises were stamped all over his face. Buried under the bruises was a devilishly handsome smile that looked as though he had just seen something hilarious. Any of the three men could have been no older than Ryan himself. The Death Eater turned to the third man, "What the devil are you smiling at?"

"Nothin'. I was just thinking how I'm gonna rip your greasy hair out and make you eat it as soon as I get out of these," said the third man. "You see, there is going to be plenty of room, because I'm gonna knock out a few teeth."

"We'll see about that" the Death Eater said raising his wand to the third prisoner. _"Cruc-!"_

"Drop it"

The Death Eater felt the tip of Ryan's wand press up against the back of his neck. The Death Eater was frozen for a moment before raising his hands in the air and throwing his wand to the side. Ryan grabbed his right shoulder, threw him to the wall, and punched him right above the nose, knocking him out. Ryan approached each man and individually unlocked the restraints that held there wrists to the wall. The second prisoner rubbed his wrists while Ryan unlocked the third man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan. I'm working with Bill Spatchcock"

The first prisoner quickly darted his head in Ryan's direction, his jaw nearly to the floor. "Spatchcock! He's alive?!"

"Yes, and we're here to rescue you!" Ryan said. "Can you all walk?"

"I'm fine but Sirius ain't looking too good," said the third man with another smile.

"I look about as good as your face," Sirius scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Me too," the second prisoner had said. He held his hand out. "My name is Remus. Remus Lupin."

Ryan returned the hand shake as Sirius reached out as well. "Sirius Black"

Ryan shook his hand as well before turning around to face the third man. "And you?"

"The name is Elias Bram" the third man said. "I would elaborate, but I've got to do something real quick"

Elias Bram walked over the desk table that lay to the right of the small dungeon and picked up the first of three wands that lay there. He approached the knocked out body of the Death Eater who had tortured them, and sliced the long ponytail that lay on the back of his unconscious head. Bram then picked it up and smiled at him before planting his booted foot down on his mouth as hard as he could. He removed his foot to reveal several teeth falling from the Death Eaters gums and several falling in the back of his throat. Bram, with a sadistic smile on his face, planted the severed ponytail inside the toothless mouth of the Death Eater before turning around to face Ryan, Sirius, and Remus. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Sirius and Remus had approached the table to retrieve their wands as Ryan lead the charge from the dungeons. Ryan turned around the left corner of the walls surrounding the dungeon, in order to come back the way he had come but a hooded figure stood in their path with his wand already drawn.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Before Ryan could react, the disarming spell knocked away his wand just as Remus, Sirius, and Bram had caught up. They pointed their wands at the hooded figure. Sirius spoke first, "Drop your damn wand! You're outnumbered!"

"Yes, Black, but if our time in Hogwarts taught me anything, it's that you and Remus are definitely out matched." the hooded figure pulled it down to reveal the long, black, greasy hair and the large nose of Severus Snape.

"Severus?," asked Sirius. "I'm honestly glad to see you for once."

"Yes, I'm sure," Snape replied under his breath. "Dumbledore asked me to try and rescue the three of you but it seems you've been able to do it well enough on your own."

As Snape spoke to the rest of the group, Ryan hunched over to the side to try and find his wand in the dark hallway. He was trying his best to conceal his face so, Snape wouldn't recognize him. Sirius spoke again, "This guy over here already beat you to it. He's working with Spatchcock,"

Snape's eyes shifted in amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bram said. "Ryan, come introduce yourself"

 _Ah, shit_ Ryan thought. He turned around to face Snape. Snape looked at him for a moment before his eyes seemed to double in size and a rainbow of emotions seemed to burrow their way into his face. Snape's locked jaw slowly opened, "How are you-?"

"We need to leave right now!" Ryan said, cutting him off. "Spatchcock is waiting by our camp, it's not far from here."

Snape's lips twisted outwards as Ryan cut him off. Ryan looked back to him to see his cold, black, and penetrating eyes observing him in anger and astonishment. Ryan spoke once more, "After we leave here, then we can all get to know each other."

Ryan pushed past Snape as Bram, Lupin, and Sirius followed close behind. Ryan had reached the top of the stair case that led into the courtyard. He peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Ryan had a couple blind spots from his position but he could generally see enough. Ryan turned back and signaled the group to be ready to move as he creaked the door open. Ryan took a few steps out in a crouched position to try and minimize as much noise as possible. They were about half way across the courtyard when the two Death Eaters who had been checking on the Death Eater that Ryan Confunded, were standing on the wall to their left. The Death Eaters saw them before they could react, "PRISONERS ESCAPING! _STUPEFY!"_

Ryan side stepped away from the dash of red light before aiming his wand back at the caster.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light pulsated from the tip of Ryan's wand and collided into the chest of the Death Eater, knocking him off the side of the wall. Sirius looked concerned at the sight of Ryan using an Unforgivable Curse, but didn't ponder too much. Before Ryan could fire a spell at the second, he heard Snape's voice grunt from the back.

 _"Carpe Retractum!"_

A magical rope like substance soared across he courtyard and wrapped itself around the Death Eaters wrists. Snape motioned his wand in a downwards position, which sent the Death Eater flying over the side and landing only a few feet away from Snape. The Death Eater was knocked out and Snape pulled off his headpiece. He pressed his wand against the Death Eaters forehead. _"Obliviate"_

Ryan, Lupin, Sirius, Bram, and now a hooded Snape, made their way from the Death Eater fortress before anymore could arrive and made their ways down the hill and towards Spatchcock's camp. The old man had conjured away the tents they had used the previous night and smiled a bit at the sight of Sirius, Remus, and Bram. Sirius was the first to come in to hug the old man, with a smile spread across his face. "I thought you were dead, you bastard!"

"Nope. If I'm going out, I'm going to choose how to do it," Spatchcock said as he returned the hug to Sirius. Spatchcock then suddenly broke the hug and hobbled rather quickly over to the rest of the group. "But, we can save the catching up party for later; we need to get the hell out of here before more Death Eaters show up to knock the piss out of us."

"Lovely visual.." Remus said subtly.

"Everyone grab on to each other!"

Sirius and Ryan each grabbed on to Spatchcock's shoulders. Remus and Bram both grabbed on to Sirius as Snape grabbed Ryan rather roughly. Ryan turned to look at the young man's complexion. He couldn't tell what exactly Snape was feeling at that precise moment but he knew that it wasn't good. Before Ryan or Snape could say a word to each other, Spatchcock and the rest of them had apparated far from the campsite.

The six men hit a wooden floor hard. The all groaned for a second before Ryan lifted his head to see they were in an empty pub and standing only a few feet from them was a wizard who Ryan had previously never seen in person, but recognized him immediately from not only textbooks, but from the Daily Prophet and his name was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore quickly came to the groups help, "Spatchcock, thank heavens, I arrived here the second I received your Patronus."

"Thank you, Albus," said Spatchcock, who had already made it back to his feet. "Does Aberforth mind us staying here for a few days?"

"No, the Hog's Head is currently shut down for a couple weeks as Aberforth is on vacation" Dumbledore replied. Ryan was star struck. He had always heard about the achievements of Albus Dumbledore but other than pictures and stories, he had never gotten to meet the man. Ryan took a steps forward to introduce himself but felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him backwards. Ryan's back slammed against the wall as Severus Snape's wand pressed against his throat.

"You have about twenty seconds to give me a reason not to blast your face all over the wall!" Snape hissed. "I watched you die!"

Sirius and Spatchcock had already made their way over to them and tried their best to separate Snape from Ryan. Sirius spoke, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Snape relinquished his grip from Ryan's robes and took several steps backward, without taking his eyes off of Ryan. Spatchcock got in between the two men, darting his eyes back in forth between the two. "Would someone like to tell me the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Why don't you ask your newest recruit, Spatchcock?" said Snape. "It wouldn't be the first time your judgment was lacking."

"The bloody hell are you on about?"

"Your friend here is the apprentice of Bellatrix Lestrange"

All eyes in the room had shifted to Ryan as he stood there with his back against the wall of the Hog's Head.


	7. Chapter 7

A single drop of sweat began to swell at the top of Ryan's forehead as Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill Spatchcock and Elias Bram stood there in the center of the Hog's Head waiting for Ryan to respond to Snape's claim. A claim that was unfortunately true. Ryan's mouth was dry, "I was Bellatrix Lestrange's servant. Until Voldemort ordered her to kill me," The group's eyes relaxed as Ryan began to lie. Snape still had his wand at the ready, just in case.

"She didn't just kill you, I watched her practically destroy you and then buried your mangled body in Malfoy Manor's courtyard!" Snape yelled.

"I KNOW!" Ryan bellowed. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "I was recovered and nursed back to health by a traitor inside Voldemort's ranks. He told me to go out and find the Order of the Phoenix and he would feed me information for targets to attack."

"You are lying! I would have surely heard about a traitor within the Dark Lord's inner circle!" Snape accused let again.

"Or maybe, my informant is much better at their job than you, Severus!"

"Why you little-!"

"ENOUGH!," Dumbledore yelled with his arms held at head level. The room fell silent and all eyes shifted to the great wizard. Dumbledore lowered his arms and turned to Spatchcock. "What do you think of this, Bill? You have spent the most time with the boy."

Spatchcock turned his body towards Dumbledore with a loud exhale of frustration. "I support the boy. If he was still loyal to Lestrange, he wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm with him too," Sirius spoke up. "He saved our lives, and I watched him kill a Death Eater, I know my cousin, she would never betray Voldemort. The only way she would put Ryan before her master, was if she actually had feelings for the boy."

"Bellatrix Lestrange can't feel anything," Bram said. "I'm with Ryan, too"

"Me too," Lupin said. "By saving Ryan, it would be a direct act of defiance towards Voldemort. Something Bellatrix would _never_ do"

Snape scoffed the left over air from his lungs as he stared at every fellow member of the Order in astonishment. "You are all fools. I'll come back here with Veritaserum and show all of you-!"

"That will be enough, Severus." Dumbledore interrupted him. "We will be using the Hog's Head as a safe house for the next few weeks. You are all welcome to stay here as I must return to Hogwarts. _All_ of you."

Ryan smiled as the wise old headmaster eyed him from under his glasses. "As may you, Severus. But, I wish to speak to Ryan in privacy if you don't mind."

Snape swung his robe to his left and out of his direct line to the door, which he slammed upon exiting the Hog's Head. Bram smiled as he jumped over the bar, where dozens of bottles of alcohol lay. "Well, now that the downer is gone, who wants to celebrate a little, eh?"

Sirius, Lupin, and Spatchcock cheered as Bram began to pour drinks. Dumbledore signaled Ryan to follow him as they headed towards the back of the Hog's Head and into what appeared to be the owner's office. Dumbledore signaled Ryan to take a seat as he closed the door behind him. Ryan took a seat at the large chair that lay behind the owner's desk. Dumbledore removed the glasses from his face and placed them inside his robes as he began to speak to Ryan. "Ryan Xienen, if I'm not mistaken"

Ryan froze for a second, "How do you know my-?"

"Spatchcock informed me of the whole situation when he sent me his Patronus" Dumbeldore replied. "You are a very interesting individual, Mr. Xienen"

Ryan cracked a grin, "Trust me, I'm not that interesting."

"I'd say you're very interesting indeed" replied Dumbledore. "Spatchcock spoke very highly of you. You have been able to conjure magic that some wizards have never been able to reach in there life time. And you never even had proper schooling."

Ryan chuckled, "Spatchcock said that about me?"

"Well, I am paraphrasing, but he did mention however that you are 'bloody awful' with a broomstick" smiled Dumbledore. "But, perhaps, it's just curiosity getting the best of me but how did you learn such magic? Your father?"

Ryan sat back in his chair.

"No.." Ryan said in disappointment. "When I was 4 years old, my Dad murdered my Mom in front of me. And then he killed himself. It's all very blurry but all I remember is the curse hitting my Mom and then my Dad on the floor as well. I remember running as far away as I could from my old house. We had moved to Skrit when I was very young. I never knew why, but I remember living in Great Britain for the longest time"

Dumbledore's face became stricken with disturbance as Ryan went on with his life story. "For 13 years, I lived on my own just trying to survive. I crossed a lot of people...stole a lot of shit. I was young and I never expected it to catch up with me until I was kidnapped and sold into slavery."

"Ah, yes. Skrit is very loose when it comes to their laws." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah...well, it turns out I was bought by Bellatrix Lestrange." Ryan muttered. "I don't know what it was, but she said she 'saw something in me'. For the next 7 years, she trained me. Spells, curses, hexes, non-verbal magic, Apparition...the whole lot of it. She used me to serve her every whim and kill all of Voldemort's enemies. But, I had to remain a secret."

"I can imagine Voldemort did not take kindly when he learned that one of his most loyal followers had a follower herself"

"You're damn right," Ryan said. "And you know the rest of course"

Dumbledore took a couple steps towards the desk and pulled out the chair in front of the desk and took a seat across from Ryan. "Ryan, how much do you remember about your father?"

"Why do you keep asking about my Dad? I told you, he murdered my Mom and then killed himself when I was 4 years old. He left me to fend for myself." Ryan said in a disgruntled tone. He did not like talking about his father, let alone anything from his past.

"Ryan...I knew your father," revealed Dumbledore. Ryan's jaw tightened and pupils dilated slightly in shock. Dumbledore spoke once more, "He was the First Lieutenant of a dark wizard that tried to take over our world many years ago, named Gellert Grindewald"

As the name tipped of Dumbledore's a tongue, Ryan felt the mood of the room shift to near depression and shock. Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but also could believe it deep down. Ryan knew about Grindewald from the the text books Bellatrix had him study and he knew about Dumbledore's legendary duel with the great wizard. Ryan knew nothing about his parents except blurry memories. He had always pondered what his family were truly like before moving to Skit, but never thought about it for far too long. But, the First Lieutenant of Grindewald's army? Ryan continued to sit there and listen.

"After Grindewald's defeat, the Ministry hunted down all of the leaders of his army," said Dumbledore. "It took years, and we thought we had found your fathers safe house, but he had deserted in and gone into hiding out of the country. That's why it's curious to me that he ended up in Skrit."

Ryan was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to Dumbledore.

"I understand that this must be a shock to you." Dumbledore calmly replied to Ryan's silence. "If you need to say anything, I'll see if I can help."

Ryan tried his best to muster up any form of speech to try and make the situation they were currently in, just a little less uncomfortable. Ryan's ears began to rang again. He slid his fingers in his pocket and felt the bird skull necklace that he had recovered from the Department of Mysteries. It felt like it was almost trying to speak to him. He remembered his last name attached to the necklace and with all the talk of his father, he might as well bring it up now. Ryan removed the necklace from his pocket and presented it to Dumbledore. "What can you tell me about this necklace?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew a bit as the old wizard's mouth opened slightly. He ra his finger over the metallic bird skull at the necklace's base. He looked in Ryan's direction, "Where did you get this?"

"In the Department of Mysteries," replied Ryan. "My name was on it, and I want to know what it is."

Dumbledore studied it for a couple more seconds before speaking again. "It used to belong to your father. When we found his safe-house, this was recovered. I would go into detail, but it's not my place to speak to you about this."

"Then who do I have to talk to?" Ryan said, very frustrated.

"Bill Spatchcock," said Dumbledore as he stood from his chair and headed towards the door. "He is the one who recovered it after all."

"Spatchcock is the one that put this thing in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Ryan. "He led the raid on my Dad's house?"

Dumbledore turned and gave him a small smile, "In a sense."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!" Ryan yelled but Dumbledore had already left the office.

"DUMBLDORE!" Ryan screamed as he charged after him. He exited the same door but Dumbledore had already disapparated far away from the Hog's Head. Ryan let out a large exhale of frustration as he heard Sirius's voice from around the corner.

"Ryan, Spatchcock is outside behind the Hog's Head" he said. "He wants to talk to you"

Ryan stomped his feet angrily with each step down the hall, towards the back door. "Good" he said under his breath.

The back of the Hog's Head was a very open field, where Spatchcock sat on a barrel close to he wall of the pub. Ryan exited the Hog's Head and looked around for the old drunk. Spatchcock stood up and called Ryan over. "Hey, get your arse over here!"

Ryan directed his attention to the source of Spatchcock's voice and made his way quickly over to him. He was still in a pissy mood from his conversation with Dumbledore. "Spatchcock, we need to talk!"

"No"

"What the hell do you mean 'no'?!"

"Get your wand out."

"Why?"

"Because, now I understand why you didn't know how to conjure a Patronus." said Spatchcock. "That crazy bitch didn't teach you it. Well, now, you're gonna have yourself a proper teacher. Take out your wand."

"Spatchcock, not now" Ryan said, trying to contain his anger. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Tough shit," Spatchcock spat out. Ryan's face almost turned red with anger. "You practice some new spells with me for a little bit, and then I'll talk to you about this 'important' business."

Ryan angrily pulled his wand from his robe. "What first?"

"See that barrel I set up?" asked Spatchcock as he pointed to the barrel standing up about 10 yards away. "We're gonna start with some intermediate spells, just to warm you up. You're good, maybe even great, but you're sloppy. You need discipline. I want you to use a spell that our mutual friend, Severus Snape invented: _Sectumsempra"_

"This is pointless," Ryan replied. "I already know this curse."

"I'm sure you do," Spatchcock said. "So, you should have no problem slicing that barrel in half."

Ryan aimed his wand accordingly, _"Sectumsempra!"_ His wand moved like it was slicing the air and the curse collided with the barrel. In a loud crash of wood breaking, the barrel split in two. Spatchcock sat back in his own barrel and observed.

"Jesus Christ, look at your feet, boy." Spatchcock said. "With that footing, all I have to do is flick my wand and you'll topple your ass over."

Ryan adjusted his feet under himself and straightened his back. Spatchcock observed further, "Don't lock your back up like that. It's good to stay firm in your stance, but don't lock up and make it impossible to evade incoming spells. Stay loose."

Ryan obeyed and shook the tightness in his back and arms out. He readjusted himself, much to Spatchcock's approval. "Good. Good. Now, use the _Accio_ charm to pull the top half of that barrel toward yourself. Halfway through the air, I want you to destroy it with the Reductor Curse. You're aim against moving objects is terrible, so, we're going to practice a little bit. Try it."

Ryan aimed his wand at the top half of the severed barrel.

 _"Accio!"_

The barrel launched off the ground and flew towards Ryan. He flicked his wand again, but he reacted a little too late.

 _"Reducto!"_

The spell flew several inches below the barrel and missed as the barrel collided with Ryan, knocking him to the cold snowy ground. Spatchcock laughed as Ryan pushed the half-barrel of himself. Ryan shot to his feet, rubbing the back of his head in anger.

"C'mon, Xienen. You're controlling when the barrel actually launches, imagine in actual combat when you don't control anything." said Spatchcock. "Try again on the other half."

Ryan tried again and failed once more. This time, his curse even farther off the mark. Ryan was ready and sidestepped the incoming barrel.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight," Spatchcock said in a now irritated tone. "Your reflexes are fast enough to dodge the barrel but not shoot the damn thing? Bullshit. Do what you just did but use your wand instead. Anticipate where the barrel will land in the air and shoot at the target before it's even there. Set them back up and try again."

After putting both halves of the barrel about equal distance from where it originally had lay, Ryan made his way back towards Spatchcock and adjusted his stance. He calmed himself and took a deep breath as he swung his wand toward himself and sent the barrel flying. Ryan's eyes followed the barrel as it almost floated towards him. He raised his wand and aimed it only a few inches above the barrel: _"REDUCTO!"_

The curse smashed into the barrel, point blank, and it shattered into thousands of little pieces. A smile cracked from the edge of Ryan's mouth as Spatchcock flew from his seated position to his feet. A large toothy grin grew from ear to ear as he spoke in an almost cheer-like way. "NOW THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Spatchcock said. Ryan turned to face him. "Now, do it again, so, I know you're not full of shit."

 _"Accio!"_

The second half of the barrel flew towards Ryan.

 _"Reducto!"_

As the first one did, the second half of the barrel also disintegrated into thousands of little ashes. Spatchcock walked over to Ryan. "Excellent. You learn quickly."

"Master always use to tell me that," Ryan said as it just rolled off his tongue without thinking. Spatchcock noticed it.

"Master?"

"Sorry, it's a habit," said Ryan, trying to recover from his mistake. "I'm not use to using her name"

Spatchcock raised his own chin and looked as if he almost was inspecting Ryan. He stepped to his side. "I'm not going to lie, I had a feeling you were somebody's servant."

"Why do you say that?"

Spatchcock turned around and hobbled back to his seat on top of the barrel. He took an intake of breath and spat it back out. "Because, when I see you, I see a little bit of me. When you first came to me in the Leaky Cauldron, I could feel something familiar about you. I bet we have a lot in common, you and I."

Ryan became a little anxious, as he wanted to ask about his father's bird-skull medallion. "Well, how about we talk about it and find out?"

Spatchcock smiled, "You ain't tricking me that easy, kid. I've still got one more test for you. You told me earlier that you couldn't cast a Patronus. Well, we're fixing that right now."

Ryan's lip curled as his anxiousness was silenced at the sound of further training. Bur, Ryan was beginning to warm up to the old man and accepted it. "Alright, show me."

Spatchcock stood from his barrel once more and held his single hand out for Ryan to surrender his wand for just a moment. Ryan relinquished his wand and Spatchcock held it out in front of him. He turned to Ryan. "The Patronus is not your ordinary charm. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus. Usually the Patronus will form a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. It is essentially, a shield that is consistent of positive energy. To conjure it, you must have a powerful, happy thought. Not just any little cheese-fest, I mean a REAL happy moment stored in your head. Just point your wand, concentrate on that happy moment, and say..."

Spatchcock aimed Ryan's wand in the air in front of both of them.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A bright white light flashed from the end of Ryan's wand, that blinded him at first. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw a pure white Bengal tiger in front of them crawling around the snowy grass. It looked at Ryan in an almost intriguing way, as Ryan just smiled as he stared at it with big doughy eyes. Almost as if all the stress in the world had left his body upon laying his eyes on Spatchcock's Patronus. Ryan reached out to caress it's head, but it had faded away as Spatchcock sheathed Ryan's wand and Ryan was snapped out if his trance. He readjusted himself as Spatchcock presented his wand back to him.

"Now, you try it." said Spatchcock.

Ryan took in a very deep breath and held his wand out in front of him. He exhaled as he shook any possible negative energy out of his body. Ryan searched the archives of his mind for a positive memory. He looked back at every year of his life, trying to think of a single moment of happiness from the sea of suffering and torture that had spread across most of his life. Any memory of true happiness had occurred long before Ryan could have a tangible memory. He remember his Mother's face. Her smooth voice, and big green eyes, similar to his own. But, could the mere memory of his mothers appearance be strong enough to produce a Patronus? Spatchcock could tell he was lost in his thoughts, but instead of making his usual wise-ass comment, he let Ryan be, and waited for him to make the attempt at the advanced charm. Ryan stared out into the snowy air as a cool dusk of wind blew into his face.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Ryan's wand felt as though it was about to vibrate into the air as a small ounce of light illuminated from the tip of his wand. It was too small to produce any guardian, but it still looked as though it would be effective in defense. Ryan broke his concentration and the Patronus-shield retreated back into his wand. He turned to face Spatchcock who looked about half-satisfied in Ryan. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was thinking about my Mom," Ryan said as he looked to the white ground. "Well, at least, what my Mom looked like anyway. I don't have any real memories with her or my Dad."

Ryan looked over to Spatchcock, who had also been staring into the snow ion the ground below his barrel. He was quiet and look that Ryan had not previously been familiar with Spatchcock before, had appeared on his face. Something that resembled sorrow and disappointment, but also resembled a torturous look, like something was paining the old man inside. Ryan continued to observe Spatchcock's trance like state for a few additional moments before trying to speak to the old wizard about something that he'd been wanting to talk to him about since Dumbledore left the Hog's Head.

"Spatchcock, I know that my father used to serve Grindewald..." Ryan said.

As the words left Ryan's lips, Spatchcock's head shot from the ground and looked directly into Ryan's face. It threw him off for a second, but Ryan tried to speak again before being interrupted by Spatchcock.

"He wasn't the only one," said Spatchcock. Ryan's bottom lip raised as his chin pushed it up in confusion. Spatchcock readjusted himself on top of the barrel. "I knew your father. He was the First Lieutenant for Grindewald, while I was at a rank just below him. In a sense of irony, your father taught me everything I know."

Ryan felt about as helpless and frozen as he did earlier during his conversation with Dumbledore. At this point, Ryan wasn't as concerned about his mission for Bellatrix as he was discovering his father's secrets. Ryan's mouth felt sealed shut as he didn't know how to feel towards Spatchcock's reveal.

"When I first heard your name in the Leaky Cauldron, I figured you were Paul and Kimberly's kid. You looked like them, but I wasn't sure how to present it to you." said Spatchcock. Ryan shuddered a bit at the sound of his parents names. He couldn't even remember their names for himself and this man who not only Ryan had mutilated and tried to kill a week earlier, but someone who he had only personally knew for a couple days knew more about them than Ryan ever did. "You had your mission and I wasn't going to distract you from that. I'm sorry, kid."

"Y-you...actually knew them?" Ryan whispered, trying to hold back a tear from the memory of his mothers beautiful face. Spatchcock nodded.

"I did. I...was their friend." said Spatchcock. "Your mother had nothing to do with Grindewald;s army. Paul didn't meet her until after Grindewald's defeat. I defected from the army a year before Grindewald's defeat and turned spy for the Aurors. Your father never knew I had, which is why we remained friends when he was still in hiding. When the Aurors informed me that they knew the location of his safe house within Britain, it was me who gave him the heads up a few hours ahead of time. I broke my cover, of course, with him when I revealed my information and he realized who the spy in Grindewald's army was. He escaped to Skrit with you and your mother and I never heard from him again. I couldn't blame him. He felt betrayed. I assumed he died out there, while I pursued a career in the Auror offices."

The ringing in Ryan's ears grew louder as every word from Spatchcock's story fell from his lips. It bounced off his ear drums as Spatchcock continued to speak but Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He reached into his pocket and violently pulled his father's bird-skull necklace from his robes. The ringing ceased as Spatchcock's eyes shifted and grew a couple sizes at the sight of his old friend's medallion. Ryan spoke, but his throat trembled as he tried to spit the syllables from within him, "D-Do you know what this is?"

Spatchcock's eyes darted from the medallion to Ryan's face. He could feel the old man's bright blue eyes resting on him. His voice sounded scared. The most scared he had ever seen Spatchcock in. He was showing more emotion right now than when he had shown when Ryan tried to kill him. "H-H-How did you get th-that?"

"It was in the Department of Mysteries with my name on it," said Ryan valiantly. "I know it has something to do with my father and I know you recovered it from his old safe house...What is it?"

Spatchcock observed it without touching it. Ryan could tell by his faced that he definitely had a history with this necklace. Spatchcock tried to speak but closed his mouth again for a few more moments to concentrate on the necklace. "Like most Dark wizards, they have an obsession with death. Grindewald was confident in his ability to conquer the world, but lacked the faith in his followers to not die in battle. So, he searched for...something...that would protect his lieutenants from death."

"And what he chose for your father, is what rests in your hand," said Spatchcock as he pointed at the bird-skull necklace. "That is a very old piece of dark magic. Its use is to conserve the soul upon death. From what I'm describing, it sounds like a Horcrux, but it's not. Grindewald wanted to keep his followers alive, but even he knew the problems in Horcruxes. No...this is a Soulcatcher."

"How does it keep people from death?" Ryan asked in an interrogative tone. "How is it different from a Horcrux?"

"Every Soulcatcher is created by specifically one person. That person is known as the Soulcatcher's 'Master'," Spatchcock said. "Unlike a Horcrux, The Master must have their Soulcatcher on them at the point of death for their soul to be conserved. This does not split the soul like a Horcrux, as much as it…. _absorbs_ the soul from the Masters body upon death. Once conserved in the Soulcatcher, the soul can be returned to it's Masters body by use of many known rituals. None have been successful in recorded history."

Ryan's arm relaxed as his eyes darted to the necklace. Spatchcock continued, "Once created, the Soulcatcher begins somewhat of a symbiotic relationship with it's Master, even being able to send mental messages when it senses their Master may be in danger. Some recorded history has shown that if the Soulcatcher is separated from it's Master, in a time where the Master's death approaches, it may cause the Master's mental health to deteriorate to the point of insanity and my cause violent outbursts until they are reunited with their Soulcatcher, of course. These pieces of magic are almost... _living_."

Ryan became more curious as Spatchcock had described exactly what had been happening to him over the past few days. The dreams and the ringing that had gained his attention at certain times of the day, and when he was sleeping. Was his fathers Soulcatcher trying to _speak_ to him? How on earth was that possible?

"I know..." Ryan muttered. Spatchcock heard him speak.

"What did you say?" Spatchcock asked.

"I-I know, I can hear it!" Ryan said as he tightened his grasp on the Soulcatcher. "That is how I found it...it spoke to me. I can hear it speak to me sometimes. But, I don't know how."

Spatchcock's face sinked a little bit as he asked Ryan, "How did your father die?"

Ryan was caught off guard by this question but proceeded to answer, "He killed himself. He murdered my mother in a...-" Ryan's words dragged on as he realized he was about to say "insane outburst". It hit Ryan like a bag of bricks: Ryan's father went insane and killed his Mom because of the separation from his Soulcatcher. Spatchcock's corner of his mouth cracked a subtle smile as he watched Ryan realize the truth.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Spatchcock asked in a very tentative tone. "From my knowledge, I never heard of a Soulcatcher Master committing suicide due to separation..."

"I'm sure of it. My memory is blurry but I remember the Killing Curse...I remember them both hitting the floor." Ryan said as he tried his best to pull from the dreams he had been having. "But that doesn't explain why _I'm_ feeling the effects of my father's Soulcatcher"

Spatchcock spoke again, "Like most dark magic, once it is conjured...it requires _payment._ Once created, the Soulcatcher must eventually have blood paid, and if the Master dies without the Soulcatcher to preserve them, all the properties of the Soulcatcher will transfer to the next person in the Master's bloodline. Your father died without the Soulcatcher, therefore, it's _yours_ "

Ryan ran his fingers across the skull and inside it's metallic eye sockets. Observing every single feature and just thinking to himself the power that he held in his hands. _This belonged to my Dad and now it's mine...if I die...I could live on..._ Spatchcock broke Ryan from his trance with a snap of his fingers. Ryan turned his head towards the old man. "What else can you tell me about this? Anything else I need to know?"

"Rumor has it that if the soul conserved in a Soulcatcher is restored to the Master's body, their may be long term effects to not only health, but also sanity. However, the true effects of a Soulcatcher upon restoration are...unknown," said Spatchcock. "There is not a lot of its side effects I can tell you about, because a lot of it's side effects have never been explored. In the thousands of years that this magic had existed, not a single soul had ever been restored successfully to their master. This is a very powerful piece of magic...maybe too powerful for certain wizards can comprehend. If I were you, I'd hope you never have to use this for it's true intentions."

"But, if I discard it, I'll go insane like my father...?" Ryan asked as he clutched the necklace.

"Most likely, but like I said, not all of it's effects are known to us" Spatchcock replied. He stood from his barrel once more and began to walk towards the back entrance to the Hog's Head. "You're a grown man, so, I'm not going to order you to do what I think you should do, but I'm offering my opinion...because I care about you, kid"

Ryan cracked a smile once more as Spatchcock walked further towards the entrance. "I think that's enough teaching for today. Dumbledore always asked me if I wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts but I turned that shit down every time. You might not know this, but I think that job is jinxed. I've been called crazy because of this theory, but think about it; EVERY year that school needs a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't need that stress in my life. Not to mention, they wouldn't let me drink around the kids. Speaking of which, I'll see you inside. I saw Lupin eyeing that bottle of Firewhiskey and I ain't letting that mutt finish it off!"

Spatchcock slid inside the building as Ryan could hear him hobble quickly down the hallway of the Hog's Head. Ryan smiled a little bigger this time. He took another look at the bird-skull necklace that his father had made into a Soulcatcher and reflected for a few moments on Spatchcock's information he had given him. Ryan then slid the Soulcatcher into his robes and followed Spatchcock back inside the Hog's Head.

"Ryan! Come on over!" Bram yelled from across the pub. Ryan had re-entered the Hog's Head and was feeling tired. He caught the eye of Bram, who had been sitting at a table in the middle of the Hog's Head with Sirius, Remus, and Spatchcock. "You look like an Englishmen that actually knows how to drink!"

"Pfft!" Sirius spat as he took another drink from his pint of beer. Sirius turned to Remus. "The Irish think they're better than us at everything"

"Ah, not everything, my friend," smiled Bram. "Just drinking."

Bram took a huge drink from his pint and slammed the top of it on the surface of the table in satisfaction. He smiled as he turned his head towards Ryan once more. "C'mon, Ryan, come get shit-faced with your lads!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "No thanks, guys. I think I'm just gonna turn in for the night."

"You might as well take Sirius and Remus with you. They look like they could get a good nights sleep at the rate their drinking. The only one of you with any skill here is Spatchcock." Bram said as he raised his bottle of bourbon in the air towards Spatchcock.

"Years of practice." said Spatchcock as he accepted the bottle from Bram. He took a drink from the bottle and looked over at Sirius and Remus. "Go on, kids, it's time for bed"

Bram laughed as he reached out to connect with a high five with an also laughing Spatchcock. Remus looked over to Ryan. "C'mon Ryan, a few drinks won't hurt."

Ryan tilted his head towards the ceiling as he slowly made his way towards the drunk wizards. He took a seat next to Sirius in defeat, as Bram poured him a pint of beer. "There ya go, fella"

Ryan lifted his full mug to his mouth and felt the tingling beer pour down his throat. Ryan felt like he could stop at any moment, but Bram making fun of Remus and Sirius for some odd reason, motivated Ryan to continue downing his drink. Several smiles spread across all of the company at the table's faces as the last few drops from Ryan's mug made it's way down his gullet. Upon finishing hid drink, he took a large exhale and slammed his mug down on the table. Sirius, Remus, Bram, and Spatchcock let out a cheer of approval as Ryan wiped the remaining ring of beer from his top lip. Sirius began laughing and held out his hand towards Ryan for a high-five, "Nice!"

Bram sat back in his chair. "Not bad, Ryan. Still not impressed though."

"Who says I'm done?" Ryan said. He looked towards Remus, who was sitting on top of the bar. "Grab some shot glasses, Remus."

"Pfft. In my day, we didn't even use glasses," Spatchcock said. "We just each grabbed a bottle and didn't stop until someone passed out."

Sirius disregarded what Spatchcock said and turned to Ryan, "I'm curious, Ryan. I can imagine my cousin didn't allow you to drink much while in her service."

It took Ryan a second to piece it together. "Oh? Bellatrix Lestrange is you cousin?"

"Unfortunately," said Sirius as he took another drink. "She married that ponce, Rudolphous, and moved into Malfoy Manor and around the same time, I was cutting all ties with my family. Unlike my dear old parents, I had no use for Voldemort's cause. You probably knew her better than I ever did."

Ryan pondered for a second as Bram passed him a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. "I did her bidding for 7 years...your learn a few things about a person and get a few stories along the way."

"Well, shit, Ryan, don't keep us in suspense," Bram replied. "Give us a story.

The rest of them egged Ryan on once more as he smiled a bit. "Alright, alright...so, this happened a few years ago and it's how I had my very first drink."

Sirius, Bram, Remus, and Spatchcock all leaned in to hear Ryan's story. "It was Lucius and Narcissa's wedding reception at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix ordered me to serve their guests and make sure everything runs smoothly. Well, earlier in the day, Bellatrix and Rudolphous had a fight. I don't know what it was about, but Rudolphous wasn't attending the reception because of it. Bored and nothing to do, but sit there in her beautiful, black, ball gown, Bellatrix began drinking more and more as the night went on. A couple hours in and Bellatrix was completely drunk. I came to her aide, as a slow song began to play from the live performance. I was trying to escort her to the bathroom in the cellar but she was being quite...aggressive."

Bram chuckled a bit as Ryan went on. "She wanted to dance, so, she pulled me close and dragged me to the center of the dance floor...Now, Bellatrix taught me a lot of things in my time as her apprentice and...ball room dancing was not one of them" Ryan said as the table laughed and jeered. "I did my best, but I guess my missteps, mixed with the alcohol in her body didn't mix well because once the slow song began to end, she threw up...all over me"

The table began to laugh harder as Ryan couldn't help but chuckle himself when looking back on it. Sirius spoke up, "Then what happened?"

"I dragged he down to the dungeon, she was fighting me the whole way in some drunken fit," said Ryan. "I helped her get it all out of her system, I helped her to bed, and then I went back upstairs to clean up the mess. You see normally when something like this would happen, Bellatrix would most likely take her anger out on me, but for the next couple days, she was so embarrassed that she spoke to nearly nobody"

"Damn, that's funny," Bram said as he took a drink from his shot glass. "It almost makes her sound like an actual person."

"You guys really must have been close," Sirius said.

"I guess," Ryan replied. "There are times when I feel like her partner, and then there are times where I feel like dirt at her feet. It all depends on her mood of the day. But, I trust her."

Sirius's head cocked in confusion as Ryan corrected his mistake. "I _trusted_ her, I mean. Before she tried to sacrifice me to Voldemort"

Bram lifted his glass in the air, "Enough of this depressed crap. Let's all drink and celebrate the man who saved all of our asses today!"

They all did the same and let out a loud cheer before all drinking. Ryan smiled once more before his face transformed into a look of concern. After everything that had occurred in the past day; Meeting Spatchcock, the broom chase above Diagon Alley, rescuing Sirius, Bram, and Remus, and of course learning the truth behind his father and the bird-skull medallion that lay gently in his pocket, Ryan had almost forgot the mission that his Master had sent him on. He's here with the Order now, so, the next step of his plan? They must attack a Death Eater target. A bigger one. Something that is going to give them not only the edge on Voldemort, or the confidence to beat him, but something that would cement his trust in all of them. He remembered what Bellatrix had said before sending him on his mission: "Don't trust anybody. They may seem like they're your friends, they may seem like they care, but they're only using you to defeat the Dark Lord. Do not forget that you still serve me". He had not done what Bellatrix had ordered him to do... Ryan felt almost guilty as he realized he would eventually have to betray his new friends, including Spatchcock...but he must obey his master. Ryan swallowed his shot of whiskey as he realized what he must do next: He must contact Bellatrix.


	8. Chapter 8

The clock struck two o'clock in the morning as Ryan slid from his blanket that he had set up like a sleeping bag in the corner of the Hog's Head.

It had been several days of bonding and sleeping in the Hog's Head. Spatchcock didn't want to send out anybody under any circumstance. They had to lay low. So, what else did four, early 20 year old men and a 60 year old drunk do in their free time in an empty bar? Why, drink, of course! Sirius and Ryan were exceptionally good as partners in a magical game of Butterbeer Pong and defeated every possible combination of Remus, Bram, and Spatchcock there could be. And when they got a little too drunk, they pulled out Aberforth's old wizard's chess board and played a small tournament to see who is the best. They made Spatchcock the referee, due to his old age, which he protested. Ryan defeated Sirius in a very close match-up and Bram was defeated by Remus in a blowout. Ryan was lucky however, because he had never played wizard's chess before, which caused Remus to defeat him with ease. But not all things were fun and drinking games. Ryan was training with Spatchcock daily. He was learning better casting techniques, better reflex skills, and how to charge spells to the point of even more damage being delt. As training session began to fly by, Ryan began to feel more close to Spatchcock. Almost like the father, he always wanted to have and Spatchcock began to feel the same towards Ryan as a son he always wanted but unfortunately never had. As Ryan and Spatchcock grew closer, Ryan felt guilty and was trying to figure out in his head, not only what to do when Bellatrix orders him to pick a side, but also how he plans on telling him the truth on how they _really_ met.

The longer they all hid out in the Hog's Head, the more frustrated and anxious, they became. Ryan had promised information from Bellatrix on a high profile target that would hinder Voldemort's forces. Ryan had sent an owl to Malfoy Manor a few days prior. In the letter, he explained to Bellatrix his current situation and the hurdles they had faced. He explained who he was working with and where they were hiding out. Ryan had began to write about Severus Snape and his subsequent betrayal of the Dark Lord, but he figured it was not the right time and could possibly give him away. The following morning Ryan had finally received an owl back that said nothing but, "FIREPLACE – 2:00 AM".

And so he did. Ryan slowly slid across the hard, wooden floor and tried to not make a sound. He didn't want to accidentally wake one of them. The fire was almost dead from the night before and only a few simmers were keeping alive. Ryan looked into, unaware if there was anything he needed to do. He grabbed a poker and started to move around the ashes. Nothing happened. Ryan let out a deep breath and placed the poker back into it's metal slot. Suddenly a small, high pitched, noise piped from the flames. It startled Ryan's at first but he soon began to realize what was going on as Bellatrix's face began to form in the ashes and flames of the dying fire.

"Ryan..?" Bellatrix voice cracked in the flames. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, master," Ryan said, kneeling down to the level of the fireplace.

"Good, we need to make this quick," said Bellatrix. "Explain to me your current status on the mission."

"I've earned their trust, but they're getting anxious. They believed my lie and are expecting news on a high profile target." said Ryan. "We need to start the next step of your plan."

"Excellent." Bellatrix smiled.

"Master, what about Borgin & Burkes?" Ryan said as he remembered the day in Knockturn Alley. "I saw several high ranking Death Eaters in the store the other day."

"Very observant, my apprentice," Bellatrix replied. "But, no...not yet. The meetings held at Borgin & Burkes are held every Friday and although, that is tomorrow, it would be unwise without a preempted game plan but it would be a great potential target sometime down the road. You need to organize an attack where it's going to really hurt...you need to attack a Giant village."

Ryan's brow raised a couple centimeters. "How on earth are we supposed to do that? I thought the Ministry had wiped them all out...?"

"Most of them, but there are a few left and all of them are loyal to the Dark Lord out of fear for their lives," said Bellatrix. "But, there is one that is a lot bigger than the rest and is a real threat to the Order and if that one falls, the rest will surely turn away. This could be a huge blow towards the Dark Lord's forces."

"Yeah, but I only have four other men, how the hell are we supposed to destroy an entire Giant village?" Ryan asked.

"Ask Spatchcock for extra reinforcements. That man is not a fool. He'll know how much this target will affect the war." said Bellatrix. "He can convince Dumbledore to send out additional men for you."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Okay, I think we can pull this off. Where is the village?"

"Deep within the Forbidden Forest on the outskirts of Hogwarts." Bellatrix replied. "It's deep in there, so, they wouldn't be discovered. I'll send you an owl with a map attached tomorrow."

Ryan was quiet for a few moments. Taking on a Giant village? Was he and his new friends up for the task? He was obviously concerned, but he was also confident in the abilities of himself and his friends. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Keep your eye on the prize, Ryan." said Bellatrix. "Remember, your freedom is on the line here. Don't screw this up and don't get in too deep. Don't let these wizards get in your head. Do not forget that you are still my servant, pet."

"Of course not.." Ryan said as he bowed his head. He was conflicted. He feared he had already screwed this up but he couldn't let Bellatrix know. "...my master."

The flames rescinded back into the fireplace and the outline of Bellatrix's face had disappeared.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"You want us to attack... _giants?"_ Sirius asked, eyes the size of a dragon egg.

Bram, Sirius, and Remus all sat around the biggest table in the Hog's Head as Ryan stood and explained the details that Bellatrix gave him the night before. Bram looked rather impressed and excited while the others looked more shocked. The only one missing from the meeting was Spatchcock. Nobody had seen hide or tail of him since last night except for Sirius, who assured everyone that he went out for a little bit and will be back soon. Bram spoke up next, "Damn, Ryan. That's even crazy by my standards."

"How do you expect _us_ to do this?" Remus asked.

"I'm getting a map of the Forbidden Forest later today that in points the exact location of this village. If we take them down, Voldemort's forces will be a lot weaker. This could change the tides of the war." Ryan replied.

"He's right." Spatchcock's voice echoed from behind Ryan. They all turned their heads. In the front doorway of the Hog's Head, stood a freshly shaven Spatchcock, with his long, greasy, gray hair, now bundled in a ponytail and completely clean. The dirt that surrounded his face was now clear and he looked like a brand new man. He walked in and revealed his newest toy that was attached to his stump of a hand. It looked wooden with silver plates, that held Spatchcock's wand vertically outwards from his stump. There were several bolts and leather straps that held it to Spatchcock's severed arm. It was a device that helped him wave his wand, even though previously having been restricted only to his other hand. He walked straight up and proud, wearing silver plated armor similar to the ones he wore when Ryan and himself first met.

"Well, you look pretty damn good," Bram said as Spatchcock took his side next Ryan.

"I've heard of this Giant village. It's the last major village in the area that supports Voldemort." Spatchcock said. "We take these bastards down, it deals major damage to Voldemort."

"Alright, that sounds all fine but how do you kill a Giant?" asked Sirius.

"A Giants weak spot is their head. Specifically, the eyes." Spatchcock said. "If you fire a Killing Curse at their eyes, they'll go down, but I think we should use a more practical approach."

"What did you have in mind?" Ryan asked.

"We surround the village with booby traps, and then we flush them from their homes. They'll get disabled in the traps and that's when we strike. It'll be much easier to take them down in a weakened state _and_ we have the element of surprise on our side." Spatchcock said to the group, who was slowly beginning to join their side.

"And what happens if they contact Death Eaters during the assault?" Remus spoke up. "We _might_ be able to hold off some giants, but giants and Death Eaters? I don't think so."

"Remus is correct," Sirius replied. "If we truly wanted to opportune on this element of surprise, I think we should simultaneously take out a Death Eater outpost."

As the others nodded in agreement, Ryan felt a sudden rush of pressure being pushed on himself. Although Bellatrix had not given him any other information, Ryan still had a good idea on which potential Death Eater outpost would be a good vantage point. Ryan took a deep breath, and despite his masters orders, began to speak, "I know a target. Borgin & Burkes. I have on good authority that there is going to be a lot of high ranking Death Eaters there later today."

"Now, you're talking..." Bram said with a sadistic grin.

"This could be a great opportunity!" Spatchcock said. "I'll contact several members of the Order and the Auror offices! I'll lead a team to take out the giants and Ryan can lead a team on Borgin & Burkes. By the end of today, Voldemort's forces could be cut in half!"

Bram, Sirius, and Remus shot to their feet and let out cheers of joy at the thought of the plan. As Spatchcock rejoined there celebration, Ryan was deep into his own thoughts. Bellatrix had ordered him to not go near Borgin & Burkes, but it might be needed to not only keep his cover but also progress his mission. Ryan realized that the longer he stays in deep with the Order, the harder it will be to eventually betray them when Bellatrix takes control of the Death Eaters. If he could conclude the second stage of his Master's plan in only one day, Bellatrix may be too pleased to even realize he had disobeyed her. He just had to make sure this plan went as smooth as it possibly can. No mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's stomach was churning more and more with every passing moment. He was standing a few yards away from the entrance to Borgin & Burkes, with his robe's hood up and covering his face from anybody who could possibly recognize him. He looked down the alleyway as several other witches and wizards passed Sirius Black, who was waiting at the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. He also had his robe's hood to disguise himself. Ryan and Sirius were waiting for Bram to convey a message that Spatchcock had begun the assault on the Giants successfully. They had several members of the Order spread out across Kncockturn Alley, with their eyes completely concentrated on Sirius. The very second Sirius gave the signal, they were going to all storm Borgin & Burkes before any Death Eaters inside could possibly react.

Ryan made his way up the alley, towards Sirius. Bram should have reported back by now, what was taking so long?

"Any word?" Ryan asked very discreetly.

"Nothing yet." Sirius said. "Hopefully Spatchcock wasn't discovered at the site, or worse."

"I'm confident in Spatchcock." Ryan replied.

"I know you are, but just in case, we need to prepare to high tail it out of here." Sirius said. "Now, get back into position before we start to look suspicious."

"Right," Ryan said as he walked back towards the wall he was leaned up upon. _C'mon, Spatchcock, we need this..._

-MINUTES EARLIER-

"Spatchcock, we've successfully placed those tripwires around any possible exit around the camp." One of the Aurors said. "We were discreet. We didn't see a single giant exit their hut."

"Good," Spatchcock said as he stood at the top of a hill that looked down on the Giant's community. He turned to the Auror. "Are your men in position?"

"Yes," he replied.

Spatchcock turned to his right, where Bram stood. Bram was smiling and awaiting his orders. "Go to Diagon Alley and tell Ryan and the others that we're good to go."

"I gotcha covered," Bram said. Before Bram could disapparate, Spatchcock held him back by his right shoulder.

"And please, make sure you're all careful." Spatchcock said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Of course, I'm always careful!" Bram said as he shot Spatchcock one last smile before disapparating.

Spatchcock turned back to the Auror. "Remember, once we fire out those huts, we'll need to move quickly into their flank in order to trap them."

"We fire on your order, sir." the Auror said as he raised his wand in the air and lit the tip almost like a flashlight. A dozen Aurors surrounded the village with their eyes to the sky, awaiting for the sparks to be shot and the attack to commence. Spatchcock observed the village one more time, but with the hoping safety of Ryan on his mind. He turned to the Auror.

"Fire."

-MEANWHILE-

Bram apparated directly down Diagon Alley and his way to the corner leading into Knockturn Alley. Sirius straightened himself up at the sight of a cloaked Bram making his way down the street. It was about to be now or never time. Sirius wanted to yell out to him but he had to keep a calm and leveled composure as he spoke. "Well?"

"Let's go," Bram replied. "Spatchcock has begun the assault."

Sirius raised his wand above his head and looked down Knockturn Alley where all his and Ryan's men lay wait. He flicked the tip of his wand twice with a bright, white light. Ryan gave a small smirk as the camped members of the Order of the Phoenix joined into position in front of Ryan. Ryan looked towards Remus. "Are there any other exits on the building than the front door?"

"The cellar," Remus replied. "There is a way out the cellar and into the sewer system."

Ryan cursed himself under his breath. "Okay."

Bram and Sirius were the last ones to join the seven Auror assault team that Ryan was leading inside Borgin & Burkes. His team consisted of himself, Sirius, Remus, and Bram of course. The three members of the Order, Ryan had not met before and still didn't know their last names. The first one was an average sized man with short, brown hair that referred to himself as Peter. The second one was a woman who was rather shorter than average with short, blonde hair whose name was Lillian. The third and final member of the Order's name was Eustace and he was a very tall man probably close to seven feet tall with longer black hair, similar to what Ryan had before Bellatrix had trimmed. He looked tight to his team and gathered them together for a quick huddle to go over the game plan one last time.

"Alright, everybody," Ryan began. "Sirius and I are taking point. Bram and Remus cover the rear. We go in quickly and quietly. Don't fire a spell unless you absolutely HAVE to. According to information from Spatchcock, the whole building is bewitched. Nobody can apparate in or out. The only ways to escape are the front door and the cellar. Remus, Sirius, and myself will head down to the cellar, where we believe the Death Eater meeting is being held. We need the rest of you to stay behind in case any of them try to double back through the front door. We're gonna try to take them in alive but if it gets too hairy, then you know what to do. We've got to move quickly, if we want to jump the surprise on them. If we alert them, even the slightest, than the whole mission is a bust. Is everyone ready?"

Most of them nodded in response. Sirius joined Ryan at his side. Bram smiled and cracked the knuckles in his hands and fingers. "Oh, I was freakin' born ready for this shit."

Ryan smiled. "Good. Let's move!"

Ryan and Sirius revealed their wands inside their robes and quickly moved through the front doors of Borgin & Burkes. Ryan felt the very minimal vibrations under his feet from his team following him and Sirius. Ryan's eyes darted around the inside of the dark shop. Not a single soul in sight, not even Mr. Borgin. Ryan looked over to the office where it was most likely Borgin was held up. He moved his hand in that direction, which signaled Peter to check the office. Peter quietly moved towards the door and opened it, quickly moving his wand out in front of him. Peter took a step in for a few moments before peeking his head back out. "We're clear over here," he whispered.

 _That's weird_ Ryan thought to himself. He was expecting Borgin to be up here on the main floor in order to help any potential customers. He must be downstairs tending to the meeting. Ryan's eyes scanned the room once more. His team searched behind every corner of every dusted cabinets that surrounded the entire interior. Ryan's eyes locked on the only remaining door in the room. It must be the door to the cellar. Ryan signaled to Sirius and Remus to follow him towards the door, which they did. Ryan slid his hand across the door knob to the cellar and gently gripped it tight enough and slowly pulled the door outwards without making a single noise. Ryan looked over to Sirius, who had already grown a smile on his face. Sirius held his hands out towards the door as if to signal Ryan "Ladies first!". Ryan took in a deep breath and then moved his legs as fast as he could down the staircase to the cellar. No time to be slow now, he had to get down there before the Death Eaters realized what was going on. He heard the rushing footsteps of Remus and Sirius behind him. Ryan could see the candle light that leaked from the cellar through the door at the bottom of the staircase. Ryan was ready. This had to have worked. Ryan flew himself through the door way, with his wand in front of him and ready to fight. He was so excited that his heart felt like it was going to pound straight through his ribcage, which than began to pound faster as Ryan's eyes darted all over the cellar. His heart had beaten faster and faster with every passing moment, but also began to sink as he realized what had surrounded him.

The cellar was completely empty, except for a couple stacks of Mr. Borgin's stock.

Ryan was frozen and just wanted to scream. How was this possible? Bellatrix had said there would be a meeting today _and_ it's around the same time that Ryan had seen them in a meeting a week prior. None of it added up. Sirius and Remus finally had caught up with Ryan only a second after him. Sirius's face looked as though it was about to flop to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Remus didn't even stop, he went over to Mr. Borgin's stock and knocked several towers of it over, trying to find some sort of clue or anything to prove that this plan wasn't completely for naught. Ryan's tongue felt dry as he tried to speak. "This doesn't make any sense."

"How did they know we were here?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the sewer entrance, to see if it had been accessed. Ryan's eyes darted from every possible point in the room. No tables, no chairs, no furniture, not anything.

Sirius turned his back to the sewer entrance after fiddling with it for a few moments. "The exit is sealed. Do you think they could've escaped through here?"

"There is no sign that ANY meeting was taking place here. I don't think they were here at all." Ryan said. "Not today, anyway."

"Son of a bitch..." Remus muttered under his breath. "They must have known we were coming!"

"That's not possible!" Ryan replied. _Hell, nobody knew we were going to be here!_ Suddenly, the air in front of there faces were surrounded with a cloud of dust that leaked from the cement ceiling above their heads as several loud smashes were heard above them. It only took Ryan a few moments to recognize the sounds of different spells and curses being cast on the floor above them. _Oh, shit._ Ryan shot to the staircase. _It's an ambush!_ Ryan reached the top and shifted his eyes around the room. Several shelf's were knocked over and there was immense amount of parchment, clutter, and other merchandise that was spread throughout the store. Several masked Death Eaters surrounded Eustace, Bram, and Lillian, with Peter dead at their feet. Ryan pointed his wand out in front of himself. _"Expelliarmus!"_

The wand of the nearest Death Eater flew from his hand as a Stunning Spell hit him in the chest from Sirius, who was close behind Ryan. Black smoke filled the room as several more Death Eaters busted their way into Borgin & Burkes. Ryan could make out the bright green glow as a Death Eater fired a Killing Curse into Lillian's chest. Ryan let out a yell before firing a Killing Curse of his own at Lillian's killer. The smoke was too intense for Ryan to aim accurately enough or to see if his curse made contact. Out of the blue, Ryan felt a strong strike to his temple. Ryan wanted tot stay in this fight, but the strike hit him hard enough and he toppled over. The last thing Ryan saw was the ceiling of Borgin & Burkes buried underneath a large layer of a Death Eater's apparation smoke and the screams of his own name from Sirius's voice as he passed out.

-LATER-

It was the same dream that had been cursing him for only a few weeks, but felt like it had loomed it's shadow over his entire life. His father losing his mind to the powers of his Soulcatcher, his mother trying to defend herself and protect his father, and then the bright green lights and his families bodies. Always followed with the insignia of the bird-skull necklace that had lay at the bottom of Ryan's robe pockets. He'd always wanted to know more about his parents but he felt almost like an addict, that wanted to learn more and more. He felt like there was still a lot of mystery behind his parents, and he wanted to know. As the dream ended, Ryan saw a bright light in front of his face and he saw the shape of what seemed like the most beautiful girl he'd ever lain his eyes on. He couldn't describe her, but she looked perfect and felt almost familiar and yet a total stranger at the same time. The shape of the girl had her back towards him as Ryan chased out after her. Ryan wasn't sure why he felt like he had to follow her but he couldn't stop. Ryan reached his hand out and grabbed her shoulder and then everything was dark once more.

Ryan's eyes began to crack open. He was alive...but he was hurting. His head felt about one hundred pounds heavier and his ribs and back felt like his whole body was glued to the floor of Borgin & Burkes. Ryan didn't want to move. He just wanted to regain his composure, as each one of his senses returned to him. His eyesight was blurry but he could make out a tall dark figure standing over him. His ears were slowly beginning to reabsorb the sounds around him. He could hear a voice, but not any specific thing. The figure moved slightly in a manner that he had come to recognize quite well. The figure took a knee, and knelt at Ryan's head. The closer their face got in, the more features Ryan could recognize. His eyesight and sense of hearing both sharpened as it centered on the face and voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well done, my apprentice!" Bellatrix said with a wide smile. Her lips opened, revealing her teeth slightly. "You've played your part well."

She wedged her arm behind his head and tilted his skull up in a tiny cradle position. The smile had not left her face. Ryan's mind was racing. He was confused and frightened at the same time. How? What? Why? These questions were raised and then answered as Ryan began to come to several realizations. Ryan spat out with any energy he had left, "You never wanted to betray the Dark Lord..."

Ryan felt her long nails pinch into the skin on the back of his head. Ryan let out a small groan of pain as Bellatrix let out a small laugh of pleasure. "Oh, you finally realized it. The Dark Lord had predicted you wouldn't figure out our plan. I guess I held you to a higher standard!"

"But..-"

"I needed to prove to the Dark Lord that I am nothing more than his most faithful follower and thanks to you, gathering all these Order of the Phoenix members in one place for me, he will surely be overjoyed! Especially, when he learns that I've successfully captured _and_ prepped them for interrogation as we speak!" Bellatrix giggled. "But, you know me well enough, that there won't be as much questions asked as there will be Cruciatus Curses!"

"Why?..."

"Because you didn't follow my orders, pet." Bellatrix replied. "I told you to not get close to them and you failed. I told you to not strike Borgin & Burkes and you failed. I asked you to kill Bill Spatchcock and ...well...you FAILED."

Ryan's eyes grew wider. "You didn't kill-?"

Bellatrix cut him off once more. "Don't worry. He's not dead yet. You see, my plan was to ambush you all at the Giant village, but after our little conversation last night, I realized that you and the Order would most likely get a little _greedy!"_

Ryan couldn't believe it. She was one step ahead of him the entire time. He was a pawn in her game of chess...and this was check-mate.

"That giant village was empty. We relocated them several days ago...kinda like what we did here!" Bellatrix laughed again. "You see, I still have some use for your friends...more than I could say for you anyway."

"But..you said..."

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'm keeping my end of the bargain. I said I was going to free you and I am." Bellatrix smiled. "But, you know that curse those slavers put on us so many years ago? The one that connects our soul? Well, it can only be broken one of two ways, either _I_ die...or... _YOU_ die! There are no other ways to break it, I'm afraid. Very tricky pieces of magic. But, like I said, I'm a witch of my word!"

Bellatrix slammed her fist through Ryan's chest plate as a piercing pain ran through his chest. It pushed all the air from his body and Ryan could feel some blood beginning to swell in his throat. He looked down to see the hilt of Bellatrix's knife that she had used to stab him weeks earlier, sticking up from his chest like a shovel sticking up from the fresh dirt. He could feel his face tremble as his eyes shifted towards Bellatrix, who's smile had been replaced with a look that Ryan had never seen fall on his former master's before: Regret. She unsheathed the knife from his chest and stood to her feet.

"Good bye, Ryan."

Bellatrix walked off in the direction of Borgin & Burke's entrance and was out of sight. Ryan lifted his arm and cupped it around his wound, as if he was trying to hold the blood in him. He let out a loud and violent cough, which splatters blood all over his chin and throat. He was beginning to lose the feelings in his legs and came to terms with the fact that it was over for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure of a person who he couldn't make out as his eyes began to shut and nothing but darkness surrounded him...

 **Alright, everybody...THIS IS IT! Next chapter is the last in this story! What will happen? Who was the figure that came to Ryan's aide? Who is the woman from his vision? Can Ryan save his friends and teacher before they're tortured and killed by his former master? If you've got any predictions, drop a review and let me know! The last chapter will be coming at you in less than a couple days! Thank you, and hope to see you in Chapter 10!**

 **To be concluded...**


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan felt a surge of energy fill his eyes as they shot open. The adrenaline masked the pain that he was feeling from the recovered wound where Bellatrix had stabbed him. The more recent scar was still very fresh and a few inches above the wound she had given him with the same knife a couple weeks prior. Ryan wasn't restrained or anything, he was just laying on a cold wooden floor. He turned his head to his left side and recognized the legs of several bar stools and tables. He was back at the Hog's Head. He tried to sit up but the pain hindered him and he lied back down. He heard heavy boot steps vibrate from the floor as a tall dark figure with long greasy, black hair stood to his right side.

"You are a very hard person to get rid of, Mr. Xienen." Severus Snape said with a half-impressed curl to the edge of his mouth. "Luckily, I attended the meeting last night, where Bellatrix went over her plan or else you would surely be dead."

Ryan tilted his head back down to the wood and just tried to relax for just a moment.

"So, I was right about you. You were loyal to Bellatrix the entire time." Snape said arrogantly.

"No.." Ryan replied.

"Really? Why do you insist on continuing to lie to me?" Snape sneered.

"I was loyal to her at first but..." Ryan wanted to explain to Snape how wrong he actually was but he needed to save his energy. "We need to save them."

"'We'?" Snape asked quietly. "What makes you think I want to go gallivanting into Malfoy Manor to save a washed up, old drunk and those three miscreants you associate yourself with?"

"Because if you didn't want to do something, you would've left me to die."

Snape's nose twitched in frustration as he rolled his eyes. Ryan tried to roll up to his left side and push off the ground but the pain was just preventing any flexible movement. Snape was getting increasingly more irritated the more Ryan tried and failed to get to his feet. He reached out his arm to Ryan, who accepted and latched on. Snape pulled Ryan to his feet rather quickly, as Ryan wasn't expecting much muscle at all to be under his black robes. His wound didn't feel like a sharp pain any more and just felt like a soreness, as if he had pulled a muscle. He felt around his chest for fe;t no mark anything. It had disappeared. _How the hell?_

Snape noticed Ryan's confusion and assured him. "I used a couple mixtures from my private collection to heal your wounds. Non-magical means of scarification are a little easier to treat, as long as you know what you are doing, which of course, I do. You'll feel back to normal in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Do not think I did this for you." Snape replied. "Do not think that I turned spy for the Order as a favor to Dumbledore either. Their are bigger things at play here and more lives are on the line than what you may know."

Ryan nodded his head. Despite the problems that Snape and himself had in the past, their was a mutual respect that had grown between them. Ryan hadn't uncovered Snape's true loyalties to Bellatrix, and Snape saved Ryan's life. But, Ryan still needed "You said they're being held at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes," Snape said. "Bellatrix has called several Death Eaters to be there and help her extract information. I declined of course."

"Well, I need you to come with me." Ryan said. "I know where several broomsticks that Lucius stores in the house are located. I need you to plant those directly under the large, busted window in the foyer. We'll need them to make an escape."

"We will see," Snape said. "Maintaining my secrecy within the Dark Lord's ranks is most important to me, so, I will try to recover those brooms but if I'm caught, don't expect to say anything I need to in order to get out of there. Even if that means, betraying you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ryan responded. He searched his robes for his wand, which he found. He then felt around a little more and whipped out the bird skull necklace. Ryan had almost forgotten it was on him. He observed it for a few more moments before clipping the necklace around his own neck.

-MEANWHILE-

Bellatrix felt strong as she stood over the four wizards. They'd all been forced to their knees in the center of the largest hallway in Malfoy Manor. She passed on by Bill Spatchcock, who she had wanted to kill already due to hers and Ryan's failure several weeks ago. She had taken his wooden device that he used to hold his wand in place and handed to Rabastian to her left. On Spatchcock's left, knelt Elias Bram, who's crazy and unstable eyes couldn't be removed from Bellatrix. She couldn't help but smile in amusement. To Bram's left knelt Remus and her cousin, Sirius Black. She squatted down to Sirius's eye level. "How you doin', lil cousin!"

Sirius didn't answer, nor look in her direction.

"What is it? Not feeling up to talking?" Bellatrix said gripping him under his chin. She tried to get him to look at her, but Sirius wouldn't budge. "Well, you're going to be in for a rough night."

Bellatrix stood back up and looked over to Rudolphous and Lucius, who were standing behind the prisoners. She smiled and then looked back down at the four members of the Order. "You are all going to be questioned and tortured. I'm going to get every single iota of information out of your little brains. You _will_ give me the names of any friends and allies in the Order. You _will_ give me the location of the Potters...and then I will turn you over to the Dark Lord."

"Our deaths will only inspire more to fight your Master" Sirius finally spoke up.

Bellatrix laughed. "Your torture and _mutilating_ deaths will crush any thought of going against the Dark Lord. It will strike fear in the entire Wizarding World!"

"The overconfidence you display for Voldemort is going to what gets you killed." Remus spoke.

"We'll see about that." Bellatrix smiled. "I'm glad we've got a couple willing volunteers to go first! _Cruc-!"_

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

The voice echoed throughout the halls of the Manor. Rabastian, Lucius, and Rudolphous's eyes grew wider as they looked beyond Bellatrix. Sirius and Remus looked around her as well and let out a large smile. Bram's sadistic and unhinged loon in his eyes grew wider with their smiles. Spatchcock was partially in shock, and partially relieved. Bellatrix recognized the voice the second she heard it, but not the tone of it. She lowered her wand to her side and slowly turned around to see Ryan Xienen standing about a dozen yards away from them all, down the long wooden hallway.

"You guys are about to get your ass kicked." Spatchcock chuckled. Ryan took a few large steps forward. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. She was hoping a little bit that her former apprentice was still alive. She turned to Rabastian, Rudolphous, and Lucius.

"Take them to the cellar and begin interrogation." She ordered.

"What about you?" Rudolphous asked.

"I'm going to deal with this infestation first." She smiled.

The Death Eaters raised Ryan's friends to their feet and walked them down the adjacent hallway and out of sight, leaving just Ryan and Bellatrix within dueling distance between them.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Bellatrix giggled. "I can't say that I'm disappointed."

"Shut up." He said as he held his wand out, in a perfect stance that Spatchcock had taught him.

Bellatrix laughed again. "Do you really want to do this? Do you really want to fight me?"

"No," Ryan said. "I want to beat you."

When Ryan's eyes met with Bellatrix's, he usually felt a sense of fear run down his body but not this time. All he could feel was rage towards his former master. Almost as if Bellatrix had spent years shaking the bottle over and over until it finally burst like the top of a volcano. Ryan didn't care who would walk away from this duel, as long as she didn't.

Bellatrix's wand arm flew through the air like a bird flapping it's wings as a barrage of hexes powered from the tip of her wand. Ryan felt as though he could easily block them but as they began to bounce from his shield charm, the faster they came. Ryan felt one fly past his skull which caused him to be distracted enough for only a moment longer than what Bellatrix needed to fire a hex straight into his chest. Ryan tried to regain his footing but more hexes began to bounce off of him as he could hear the cackle of Bellatrix. Ryan did the only thing he could do by evading long enough to her left flank to take flight but Bellatrix had prepared for this as she aimed her wand at Ryan's figure flying only a few meters above her head.

 _"Reducto!"_

The spell blasted into Ryan's tail and he began to fall to the floor only a few feet from Bellatrix. Ryan tried to push himself from the ground as he heard his former master shriek in excitement, _"CRUCIO!"_

Ryan felt the rush of pain slither into his body. Bellatrix laughed in amusement as she waved her wand again as though she was twisting a knife. Bellatrix smiled as she released the curse for a moment and approached a hurting Ryan.

"You think you can take me on? You think you can _beat ME?_!?" shrieked Bellatrix. "I own you! I will ALWAYS own you! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY EQUAL!"

Every word just felt like a branding on his brain. Ryan raised his head and saw Bellatrix move closer and closer to him. She stood over him like so many times during his training where he felt like nothing but dirt. She pointed her wand at his head and forced him to look into her eyes. The evil grin that had possessed her face for so many years returned as she spoke, "Stay on your knees, Ryan. You will obey everything I say. You will bow to me when I say bow, you will clean when I say clean, and you will kill when I say kill... until I say otherwise, you will worship the ground I walk on. Now, slave...tell me... _who_ are you and _what_ are you? _Legilimens_ _!"_

Ryan clenched his eyes shut as he felt like he had been sent back to his childhood.

Ryan was sitting in the corner of the small hut that his family had called home in Skrit. His father was sweating profusely and ripping his clothes as he began to fidget and convulse. His mother was trying her best to hold him the chair she had restrained him in. His father was screaming as though he was being tortured with the most frightening things he had ever seen .

"Paul, please, please! You're going to be fine! Nobody is going to hurt you!" cried Ryan's Mother but to no avail. Almost like inhuman strength, he powered through the magic that bonded him together. He was screaming, he was in pain, and wanted nothing more than to leave.

"THE MEDALLION! I NEED THE MEDALLION! HE MADE IT FOR ME!" Ryan's father screamed. "HE'S COUNTING ON ME TO BE THERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! I NEED TO GO!"

Ryan's Mom raised her wand to him, with tears streaming down her eyes. "P-Please don't.."

His fathers wand was already in his hand as she tried her best to calm him down once more. He lost his patience and all Ryan could do was watch as the two words that would haunt Ryan forever were spoken and a green light flashed. But this time, the memory that had been suppressed for years came to light as if Ryan's 4 year old self finally came out after years of hiding.

Ryan was face to face with his mother, and his father's body was laying on the ground several feet behind her. Tears were crawling down her face as she tried to speak to Ryan.

"Ryan, I love you...God, I love you so much...You need to run, Ryan, run from here and don't stop. Stay in Skrit. I will be back for you. I promise but...I need to do something to keep you safe"

 _I was wrong this whole time_ Ryan thought as he remembered his 4 year old self sprinting from the small house. As much as Ryan wanted to be in shock from this news that his unlocked memory had revealed, he couldn't help but feel... _complete_. Almost like he knew this entire time but he just needed something to cement his true feelings into fact. Ryan had thought he knew the complete story behind his parents, but if the past week has proven anything, Ryan was clueless. _My Dad was killed by my Mom...and she could still be out there somewhere..._

Ryan looked behind his mother and saw Bellatrix standing over both of them. She had a look on her face that read of not only remorse, but almost, concern as her eyes locked with Ryan. Ryan stared her down and clutched his temple. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The ringing from the bird skull medallion had returned to call to him. It was almost as if every moment of pain in his life flashed across his skin. His parents supposed death, the years of suffering of starvation on the streets of Skrit, the years of beatings and torture at the hands of Bellatrix, and lastly the pain he is to feel if he dies right here. The pain of knowing he failed Spatchcock. He failed the Order. The feeling that he now knew his mother could possibly be still alive and that he would never get to see her and get truth to what happened in Skrit and the secrets behind his fathers Soulcatcher. He failed everything. Ryan wasn't going to sit there and take it anymore. The one thing that fueled his motivations in life was fear, even now, he feared of failing his friends. But the one thing he didn't fear anymore was Bellatrix and that is when it came over him like a man possessed. He pushed back the pain in his mind as he reached for his wand, which was only a few centimeters away. If he was going to die tonight, it wasn't going to be at Bellatrix's feet. She continued to stand over him with her wand to his temple. Ryan looked up to her as he remembered the question she asked him the night he pledged himself to her and she asked again just then.

" _WHAT_ ARE YOU, AND _WHO_ ARE YOU?!" she repeated. Ryan took a deep breath as his blood shot eyes glared through Bellatrix.

"Go to hell," He pointed the wand and groaned the words, _"Serpensortia!"_

The snake spat from the tip of his wand towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix had broken her occlumented hold on Ryan's mind as the serpent began to slither it's way towards her. She was startled only for a moment as she smiled and incinerated the snake with only a flick of the wand. But, the serpent attacking was not Ryan's plan. It had created a distraction long enough for him to get to his feet and aim his wand directly at his master's chest. But, Bellatrix did not hesitate to draw just a second faster and scream.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A moment of hope swept across her face as she believed that she had defeated him, but Ryan moved faster than she anticipated. He side stepped to his right as the deadly curse flew past the hem of his robe. In less than a second, he had regained his footing and darted his wand in Bellatrix's direction.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand but Ryan wasn't finished yet.

 _"Confringo!"_

The fiery blast jumped from his wand and blasted Bellatrix through the wall of Malfoy Manor behind her. They had landed in the dining area of Malfoy Manor. Ryan used magic to dart through the wreckage and quickly get within a few feet on Bellatrix, who was still sitting from the attack.

 _"Aguamenti!"_

Bellatrix wanted to stand but Ryan wouldn't give her the opportunity as a powerful wave of water smashed into her. Ryan ceased the spell and quickly swung his wand upwards which sent several chairs from the dining room table to collide into Bellatrix as she attempted to regain footing once more.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

Bellatrix was ready this time as she quickly rolled away from the curse, but she wasn't fast enough. The curse grazed the left side of her head, leaving a gash near her temple, and slicing an extremely large chunk of her curly black hair to the floor.

 _"Incendio!"_

Bellatrix let out a screech of pain as her ropes caught fire and climbed up her body. She scrambled to do something, but without her wand, she didn't have any option except for retreat. Bellatrix took flight with a cloud of black smoke following behind her but Ryan wasn't going to allow her to escape.

He was close on her tail as they both circled the exterior of Malfoy Manor. Ryan was only an arm's length away as he reached out like a Seeker in Quidditch. He pushed out all the energy his body had to offer and latched onto Bellatrix's ankle. Bellatrix's flight speed began to diminish as she tried to kick him off her. Their smoke clouds almost seemed to fade into one another as they resorted to blows. Ryan smashed his fist into her cheek as she tried to claw his eyes from their sockets. As the former master and apprentice fought, nobody made any attempt to move as they drifted back into the roof of Malfoy Manor and through the floor leading to the cellar.

Rudolphous, Rabastian, Lucius, Spatchcock, Sirius, Bram, and Lupin watched on as the ceiling above them smashed into wooden and stone debris with Ryan and Bellatrix at the source. The witch and wizard wanted to just lay there and relax for a moment but they couldn't give the upper hand to their opponent. Ryan turned to his side and shuffled through the debris, until he had finally found his wand. He whipped it in front of him and aimed it at Bellatrix who had already revealed the dagger she had used weeks prior to stab him below his rib-cage. Bellatrix charged at him in desperation but was no match as Ryan yelled _"Stupefy!"_

The blast of red light smashed into her chest, knocking her through the air. Bellatrix hit the ground only a few feet from her husband and two brother-in-law's. Rabastian and Lucius aimed their wands at Ryan while Rudolphous crouched beside his wife. "Are you okay?" he asked as she placed his hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix shrugged him off of her.

"Don't touch me!," Bellatrix turned back to Ryan. An evil grin had formed across her face. Ryan was only standing a few feet from them, with his wand still concentrated on his former master. Lucius and Rabastian took a step forward, but Bellatrix turned to them, "DON'T DO ANYTHING! LOWER YOUR WANDS!"

Rabastian and Lucius looked towards each other and then slowly backed away. Rudolphous did the same as Bellatrix pushed herself to a kneeling position. The smile remained concentrated on Ryan as the crazy in her eyes grew. Her curly, messy, black hair that fell to the side without the huge chunk cut out. Several stands ran across her dark eyes and curled ruby red lips, smearing below her lower lip. "Look at this, pet! The tables have turned!"

Bellatrix was kneeling only a few feet from Ryan. She still looked tall and confident from her knees with a smile on her face and arms spread wide like she wanted to give Ryan a clean shot to her chest. Ryan's knees seemed to shake as he took one step closer to her. His wrist vibrated in a controlled fury, but the rage in his eyes wasn't directed towards Bellatrix. For years, he knelt at her feet and followed every bidding. Despite the fact that he was tortured whenever he failed, he couldn't help but remember the times where he succeeded and Bellatrix and him felt like partners, instead of master and apprentice. He actually believed their was a mutual respect between them. But, then he remembered Borgin & Burkes and Ryan realized he was just a pawn in hers and Voldemort's game. As much as he wanted to feel anger towards Bellatrix for everything she's done..he could only feel it towards himself. He was stupid and sloppy, and should've remembered the spell that had been cast on both of them so long ago. He wasn't her partner, he was her property. His soul tied to hers. Ryan screamed, "Why?! After all these years, why did you keep me around?! It doesn't make sense! You've always been loyal to Voldemort! Ain't that right?! No matter how many _lies_ you told me! No matter how may _lives_ you had me destroy! It was all just POINTLESS!"

"Was it?" she laughed. "Everything I had you do was to further _you._ Everything I did, I did , to keep you ALIVE and make you BETTER. I taught you everything you know and now look where we are...does it _look_ pointless right now?...what if fate always intended this? The apprentice defeats the master!? Sounds like a big happy ending to me! Now, here is your chance...either way, my legacy lives on! I MADE YOU!"

"You're wrong," Ryan growled. He looked up at Spatchcock, who himself looked like he had been on the receiving end of a violent interrogation. He was watching intently as Ryan responded to Bellatrix. "Bill Spatchcock made me who I am...right now...and I'm not going to kill you, Bellatrix."

For the first time since getting to her knees, the grin that had bewitched her face disappeared.

"I've been your tool for far too long...if I kill you right now, I'll always belong to you..." said Ryan. He lowered his wand to his side. "And I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Bellatrix tilted her head slightly to her right. "The only thing he made you...was _weak._ "

"No, he taught me that I don't need to kill you, to prove that I _beat_ you."

Suddenly, a giant gust of black smoke filled the air, that blinded Ryan. A reflex, caused Ryan to swing his wand through the air, trying to return his vision. He swung his legs out in front of him, where Bellatrix was supposed to be but he his kicks collided with nothing but the thick smoke, Ryan's eyes were watering as the smoke began to file out and disappear. Ryan looked around to see the cellar where he had spent so many years of his life, completely Death Eater free. Bellatrix, Rudolphous, Rabastian, and Lucius had disapparated in a retreating effort, leaving nothing but Ryan's friends hanging from the stone wall by the chains around their wrists. Ryan wiped the sweat from his brow and headed over to Spatchcock first.

"Spatchcock! Are you okay?," Ryan pointed his wand at the chains. _"Alohomora!"_

Spatchcock's restraints opened wide as the old man landed on his feet. "I don't know...after you're little speech, I don't know if my mind can handle any more of your cheesy one liners."

Ryan brushed off Spatchcock's smart-ass comment as he came quite custom to them at this point. Ryan moved over to Bram and unlocked his restraints. Bram was smiling as well, "Yeah, how come Spatchcock got all the credit? I thought this was a team effort."

"Oh, shut up." Ryan said, trying to hold back a smile. He unlocked Remus next.

"I feel a little cheated," Remus said as he ran his fingers across his wrists. "We _all_ were being tortured after all."

As Ryan unlocked Sirius's bindings, Sirius turned his playful-annoyed look on his face towards Remus, "Oh, Remus, shut up. You've barely got a _scratch_ on you."

Bram, Lupin, and Sirius bantered back in forth for a few moments while Spatchcock turned to Ryan, "Alright, do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"Yeah, Snape stashed a few brooms underneath the window in the foyer." Ryan explained. "We need to leave now before they return with more Death Eaters."

"We'll follow you," said Spatchcock. "Do you know where Bellatrix would've stashed our wands?"

Ryan thought about it for a second and then smiled when he reached his conclusion. He pointed his own wand towards his old cot, a few yards away from them. _"Accio wands!"._ Several wands flew from underneath the mattress of his cot and into Ryan's hands. Of course, Bellatrix knew of Ryan's old hiding spot. She probably put them there to mock him in some way. Ryan threw each one to there respective owner and signaled them to follow him out of the cellar.

Ryan hurried across the foyer with Spatchcock, Sirius, Remus, and Bram following close behind. Spatchcock was trying to strap back on his wooden wand holding device back to his stump. Ryan's wand arm reached under the broken window, _"Accio brooms!"_ The brooms shot up from the bushes where Severus hid them, exactly like Ryan had asked. They flew through the window and descended to a couple inches off the ground. Remus and Sirius mounted their brooms and kicked up. They had successfully gained flight and was now floating a few feet off the black wooden ground of the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Sirius turned to the rest of the group, who was now preparing to take off as well. "Hurry up, and follow me. I know a safe house that's far enough away from-"

 _"Crucio!"_

Sirius was knocked off his broom by the curse as black smoke spread across the foyer. Ryan recognized it from Rudolphous Lestrange. Before the smoke could even clear, several sparks of various colors erupted from the blindness. Spatchcock swung his wand in front of him and blocked an incoming hex with a well timed shield charm. Ryan couldn't see very well but he could make out the figure in a Death Eater cloak.

 _"Stupefy!"_

The red sparks cleared the blinding black smoke a little bit so Ryan could see his spell collide with Lucius Malfoy. Several more hexes flew towards Remus, who had come to Sirius side after being knocked off his broom with a Cruciatus Curse. Ryan pointed his wand and screamed _"Protego!",_ which sent a shield in front of Remus and Sirius. Ryan was too distracted protecting them that he didn't notice Rabastian taking aim to his left blind spot.

 _"Avada Ked-!"_

 _"Reducto!"_

The spell blasted from the tip of Spatchcock's wand and collided into Rabastian's chest before he could finish his Killing Curse. Rudolphous took notice of this and in a fit of anger from Spatchcock dispatching his brother, took aim but Ryan was quicker. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Rudolphous wand flew from his hand as Spatchcock blasted him away with a curse. Rudolphous slammed into the stairwell, only a few yards from where he had originally stood and fell unconscious as he hit the floor. Spatchcock smiled as he readied his wand for more battle. He turned his head slightly towards Ryan, "Good shot, son!"

Ryan darted his eyes around the room to try and get a feel for how many surrounded them. "You guys need to leave! There is too many for us to handle!"

"You _are_ coming with us!" Spatchcock replied, firing a hex towards a Death Eater.

"I'll defend you guys as you make an escape and if I can, I'll follow you a little far behind. If not, I'm firing a curse at the top of the support beams towards the left of the foyer." Ryan said as he dodged an incoming spell. "It'll bring the whole Manor down on us and give you guys _plenty_ of room to escape."

"Bullshit! You did not come into my life and restore my faith in this world, just so I can lose you too!" Spatchcock said with a small quiver in his voice. Ryan didn't look towards him, because he didn't want the image of this tough son of a bitch to be ruined.

"You're not getting soft on me _now,_ Spatchcock?" Ryan asked with a teasing tone similar to Spatchcock's. Spatchcock said nothing. "I promise, I'll be okay..."

Spatchcock yelled out a scream of frustration as he fired a spell into the face of the nearest Death Eater. He summoned a large shield charm around all of them as he quickly tried to set his broom. He kept his wand at the ready to block incoming hexes from hitting Bram, Sirius, and Remus as they also got on top of their brooms.

"C'mon, you bastards! Is that all you got?!" Bram said as he fired a few more hexes. The gang all kicked off the ground as hard as they could and began to fly out the large, gaping window. As he began to fly out after Sirius, Spatchcock turned to Ryan, who had been successfully blocking curses from negating his friends escape.

"You better be close behind us, you stupid son of a bitch!"

Ryan smiled as beads of sweat dropped from the top of his forehead. Spatchcock flew farther and farther away as Ryan continued to block incoming curses and firing them straight back. He was moving faster and his mind was racing faster than ever in his entire life. He felt his heart pounding at a million miles per hour as every motion he made, felt fluid and routinized. Almost like he had been preparing for years, for this type of battle. But, it didn't matter how powerful Ryan's defense was, because the numbers game caught up to him as a bright blue jet of light pierced his shoulder. Ryan let out a yell of pain, and clutched his burning shoulder as several more hexes collided into his chest and stomach. Ryan fell to his knees as pain rushed from inside his body to the thick, tan, covering of his extremities that was his skin. This was it, he could feel the bird-skull medallion that his father had made into a Soulcatcher, burn around his neck and ring in his ears, as if to tell him that death was soon upon him. But, he had spent the last 7 years of his life on his knees and he wasn't going to die like this.

He shot from his knees, with the pain searing through him, and fired as many curses in the shortest amount of time. Some making impact with surrounding Death Eaters and others missing entirely. Ryan was just trying to soften them all up as he prepared for the final blow. Ryan aimed his wand at the top of the support beam just as, in the corner of his eye, he saw the apparition of a familiar woman in what had looked like a former beautiful, black robe that had been torn and burnt at the ends that looked like it had cost more money than Ryan could ever have imagined before being destroyed by the woman's former apprentice.

Bellatrix aimed her curved, bird-talon like wand towards Ryan.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Confringo!"_

And in a single moment, all was still

-LATER-

The smell of burnt wood and rubble was in the air as a thin line of smoke radiated from the destroyed half of of Malfoy Manor. Most of the old building was still satnding, but the area right above the foyer had collapsed on itself. It had been a few hours since the curse that was shot from Ryan's wand caused the wreckage and everything was rather quiet as Voldemort moved slowly across the rubble, overturning anything he felt necessary to get through. Bellatrix was limping close behind him. Her makeup was smeared across her face, and her hair was dangling in every which way, except of course for the large chunk that was missing on her right side. Her hands and face were a single shade lighter than her torn and burnt dress. The ash and soot from the destroyed Manor had attached itself to her body. Bellatrix wanted more than anything to say something to her Master but she stayed silent as Voldemort violently flipped a large chunk of wood with a flick of his wand. He was moving like a bat out of hell, trying desperately to find what he was looking for. Bellatrix raised her own wand and raised a large chunk of rubble as well. He looked to her feet and her eyes grew a little wider before calling her master over to where she was standing. Voldemort moved quickly to his most loyal follower and looked down, where Ryan Xienen's cold body lay dead at her feet.

"He's dead." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, I can see that." Voldemort said coldly. Bellatrix could feel the anger irradiating off of the Dark Lord. He looked down at Ryan's body. "He sacrificed himself to save them. His death will surely rather others to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, but now we their names." Bellatrix said. "This was had been fought blind. Neither side knew who was on which side, except now we know several of them. I'll find their associates and get you a name of somebody who can get you to the Potter boy."

Voldemort was silent for a few minutes. "I expect quick results, Bellatrix. We must react soon...if that Potter boy eludes me..."

Voldemort's eyes shifted back into Ryan's, which looked completely empty. "It's a shame. He would've made an exceptional Death Eater."

Voldemort turned away and in a quick second, he apparated away from the Manor.

Bellatrix's eyes rested on her fallen apprentice. She couldn't hemp but feel mixed. She was happy he was gone but there was something inside of her that brought out a sense of disappointment. I guess she really did have some care for the guy. With her apprentice only being a few years younger than herself, I guess she would've considered him a partner of hers, under the right circumstance. But she took a step back and reminded herself that he was a slave. Nothing more and nothing less but a tool of her own design. Despite what her feelings said, her mind was telling her different. She smiled and spit in his cold and frozen face. She looked closer to him and noticed the bird-skull necklace that dangled from his chain. She cooed in amusement as she removed if from his neck. She observed it a little closer. She had a strange feeling about this necklace, and couldn't help herself as he locked it around her own neck. The metallic bird skull dangled right above her cleavage as she inspected it once more.

"Nice," she muttered to herself as she walked away towards the half of the Manor that was still standing, and away from her fallen apprentice.

-MEANWHILE-

"We lost a lot of good people today," Albus Dumbledore said. "But, we can't let them die in vain. We need to take everything they fought for and everything they provided us, and we need to use it. Every martyr must help fuel us and our own forces to battle against Voldemort. Our number one priority is to make sure the Potters are safe. We need to make sure that Voldemort never finds them."

They were in the Headmasters Office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore stood at his balcony that loomed over his desk and the ground floor of the office. Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Bill Spatchcock stood on the ground floor and looked up to the wise Headmaster. A feeling of sadness and regret filled their faces except for Snape, of course, but the depressing mood the room couldn't help but even cast a little bit of it's shade over Severus.

"Unfortunately, one of the many downsides of war, requires little to no mourning." Dumbledore said. "Life goes on and we've got to keep moving forward."

Dumbledore looked over to Spatchcock's face, which puffed a bright read color near his eyes, almost like he had been crying since his arrival. Dumbledore didn't stare too long, because he didn't want Spatchcock to notice, so he quickly shifted his eyes back to Sirius and Severus.

"That's all I needed to address, gentlemen." Dumbledore replied. Sirius solemnly exited the office with Snape following a few feet behind him. Spatchcock hobbled towards the door as he reached into his robes for a flask that he carried.

"Bill, do you mind if you stay a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

Spatchcock's legs locked up a few feet from the door. He didn't say anything or acknowledge Dumbledore in any way. The old headmaster spoke once more, "This is my fault, Bill. If I hadn't suggested that you train with the boy then maybe-"

"No, you are not to blame for anything." Spatchcock cut him off. "I don't regret meeting the boy at all. My only regret is that I couldn't tell him everything I wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

Spatchcock raised his stump. "I knew it was him. I knew it the second he came to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron...I could feel the darkness in his heart...and I wanted to cast him away so bad and return to my drink, but...I knew there was something special there..a small bright spot that was buried through his darkness...and I was right.."

Dumbledore could hear the quiet sobbing in Spatchcock's voice. "I told him about his father...about Grindewald...but..."

"Did you tell the boy about his mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Spatchcock shook his head.

"I couldn't. If he knew the truth about Kim...it would destroy him." Spatchcock said. "For years, all I wanted was my best friend back and then the world gave me his son...and now he's gone too."

Dumbledore descended from the stairs and approached Spatchcock. "Sometimes it is not about the person, but rather, the effect that person had on your mind and your heart."

Spatchcock stood in silence for a few moments. He was remembering only the few short memories he had of training with Ryan, but despite only knowing him for a few weeks, he really felt like he had known Ryan for years. He took a step forward and proceeded out the door. Dumbledore called out once more, "Bill?"

Spatchcock turned his head to look at Dumbledore for the first time.

"Good luck," Dumbledore replied.

Spatchcock couldn't break a smile but he replied only with a quick nod as he made his way out the door and was ready to got out there and win this war for Ryan and so many others that sacrificed themselves . He knew how hard it was going to be to recover from a loss that was dear to him, but he had done it before, and was capable of doing it again.

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **That concludes "The Apprentice of Bellatrix Lestrange". I hope that some of you had a few questions answered, and I'm sure that some of you still have a lot more unanswered questions :) Do not worry, because this is only the first book in a series of four. Add me to your Author Alert list to get notified when the sequel will be released! Below are the three sequels that I'm currently working on:**

 **Apprentice II: The Order of the Phoenix**

 **Apprentice III: Half Blood Prince**

 **Apprentice IV: The Deathly Hallows (final)**

 **Until then, however, leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story. I love all feedback and I hope to make each incoming chapter of Ryan Xienen's story interesting and appealing to you guys. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the future!**


End file.
